Angel halflings
by happosai
Summary: eva & ranma
1. Chapter 1

The sky was cloudy on the land. It was still just as beautiful as the land was. The land it was the same everywhere. Every inch of it was the same. You could lose your barring if you are not attentive. Yes this land is beautiful, but like every land it demands respect, but all lands need and demand it.  
  
The land in question is covered by ice. In fact the whole thing is just one giant ice block. The temperature is harsh on anyone. With that one must adapt to this environment. Very few can adapt to this harsh land. A land that almost seem to have a mind. A land that can take life of anything, and hide life too. In this land it has many hidden secrets just like any other land. The secret that this land has enormous power enough to end to this land and many others on this planet.  
  
The secret that this land holds in its bowels is an angel. No not the type that have feathery wings, and that are said to be protecting you. This is an angel on that is related to us. You see just like us this angel is made almost like us, and yet they are not like us. Due to all the difference that we have we and the angels are going and will be in a waged war. Against each other we will do battle. A timeless and battle of good and evil of sort, but what if the lines were to cross?  
  
Not only would they cross, but what would happen if once they were crossed they were to stay that way. It would forever alter history. The seer thought that god and evil were not only cross, but to coexist is unheard of. Well this is one that will. As we gaze at a large patch of ice. What makes this patch of ice special is what is in this patch.  
  
In this ice patch is an angel in fetus position. The angel is known as Adam. This angel has not been found yet, but this angel will make it presence known today. Why because something is calling it.  
  
*** Ice patch ***  
  
"Help me please pops" yelled a voice.  
  
Adam moves slightly when he heard this but still yet to awake from his slumber.  
  
"Help me please pops they are hurting me!" The voice yelled in agony.  
  
The nerves in Adams body started to move in a shiver, almost as if he was trying to stretch.  
  
"Help me anyone they are hurting me." The voice yelled in a horse voice, and almost as if it was dying out.  
  
Upon hearing this it awoke Adam. "What is this I can seen a life force in pain." Adam thought to himself as he settled down to feel where it was coming from. Once he found out where it was coming from he was disgusted. "That cry for help is coming from a lilim."  
  
As Adam thought of this even further "Hm I wonder how this Lillim is able to generate enough power to call me, and let alone awake me." As he thought of this he can to only one conclusion. "I must find this Lillim he intrigues me."  
  
With that Adam slow and carefully began to sift and shake the ground around him. Once he moved to the position he desired he extended his arm, and with a powerful push he made a hole in the ice patch that imprisoned him. Once done he separated a small piece of his being from himself. When the process was complete he order the small blob like part of him to go to where the Lillim in question was.  
  
*** moment before ***  
  
"Hey boss tell me why again we are out here?" Asked one of the workers.  
  
"To tell you for God knows' how many times. We are here to monitor this area OK." Barked the head of the group.  
  
"Yeah but why I mean this just like a dessert only completely opposite. Instead you die from heat here you die from the cold. This is boring aren't you ?" Still asking the now annoyed boss.  
  
"What you want something to happen? Be greatful you fool! Don't jinx it." As he said this the earth under them began to move and shake violently too.  
  
"What the hell see you got what you wanted! You happy now!" He yelled back to the now whining member of the team. Grabbing the radio and yelled into it. "Hey what in the hell is going on out there! What is the sizmo thing saying?"  
  
"Its a big quake, but what makes this weird is. The graphs' readings are off the chart almost as if the land under us is moving or something." The voice yelled back to the chief.  
  
"Great let get Tokyo on the phone and inform them right away." The boss said back to the radio. "Just my luck and I was so close to leaving berg."  
  
*** end ***  
  
Slow the blob sake into the cold ocean. The blob moved slowly in the ocean. Determined to get to it target location, it move stop at nothing. Anything that got caught in its' way was devoured it into itself. As it did this it show no pity to anything in its' way countless creatures where devoured by it.  
  
Once it made its way to the land, a beach to be exact, it stopped. As it start to get the location of its' target. As we look a it the blob had a blackish color. As it waited for the target to send of another message of distress. As it waited for it looked as if it was annoyed by the little kid who had found it and started to poke at it with a stick. Once it hear the call it charged it way to the target, but soon stop sensing that the child was following it. As the kid was about to poke at it again. The blob snapped and grabbed the stick breaking it, and made a dash for it before the crying kid caught any attention.  
  
As the blob made its way though a forest it stopped. The location it stopped at was a hut. This hut was used for travelers to use to escape from the harsh weather. Slowly it was approaching it. The blob latch itself to the door as it prepared to enter through the cracks in it Justas it was going to do this the door swung open. As a fat gi wearing man left the hut and mumbled something about getting some food as he waited for the boy to finish the Catfist training.  
  
As the blob detached itself from the door. It looked as if it was twitching in annoyance. As it moved to the target it stopped to confirm that this was the Lillim that was calling it. Once it was confirmed it started to melt through the wooden door on the floor that enclosed its target. Once inside the hole it sensed that the target was being attacked by smaller life forms. As it sense that it target was dying out it started to devour the smaller life forms.  
  
*** Ranma POV ***  
  
"Please anyone help me huh?" said Ranma the blood stained boy as it was a black gelly thing came through the door of the hole.  
  
Ranma started to get scared and it saw the thing latched to the cats. The cat started to scream as if in pain and this was scaring him. Ranma started to move away from the thing that just saved him from the horrible cats. As he saw the last cat gone he sighed in relief, but stopped as the blob seem to look like it was now after him. As he scream for help once more, but he screamed once more as the thing latched itself on Ranmas' back. As he felt as if he was being ripped apart, and was now in the blob and apart of its' being.  
  
*** ???? ***  
  
"Lillim wake up." A voice called out to him  
  
"Huh pop is that you?" Asked the boy as if he was woken up from sound sleep.  
  
"No Lillim child I am not your birth father. You woke me up from my slumber I was intrigued by this." Adam said this to the child the was before him.  
  
"Huh?" Was all Ranma could say as he looked for who ever was talking to him. "Where are you mister?"  
  
"Very well I shall show you myself," with a sigh he said this to Ranma.  
  
"Wow you are very bright and shinny mister. Tall too. What are you?" Ranma said in amazement as he looked at Adam.  
  
"Yes to all Lillim I am gigantic little boy. The reason that I am so big is I am angel " Adam said in a small chuckle as he noticed that Ranma was thinking of something. "What is on your mind Lillim child?"  
  
"Huh just call me Ranma mister. Did you say I woke you up?" Ranma asked the huge person in front of him. When he saw a nod was given he spoke again. "Oh I'm sorry I woke you up. An angel wow I never seen one before but want mommy told you would look different. Hey I got an idea I remember mommy use to sing a lula a lullaby to put me asleep. I bet that would help!"  
  
As Adam heard this he chuckled at the Lillims simplicity. "No little one I am a different angel, but since I am awake tell me more about yourself please." He said as he picked up Ranma and raised him to his head level.  
  
"OK mister uh uh. Heh heh I don't even know your name mister?" Ranma said as he sat down on Adams' palm.  
  
"It's Adam Ranma please go on." He said as Ranma told him everything that his mind can remember.  
  
Sometime later after he heard all of what Ranma had said and that he remembered. As Ranma finished his story Adam spoke again. "Tell me do you miss your friends Ranma?" As he saw Ranma give him a happy nod. "How foolish of me to even think this Lillim was a threat he just wants a friend and to make people happy too." Adam thought to himself. "Do you want to see your mother again." Ranma nodded again. Thinking some more he spoke again. " Also how would you like to see them again and be my friend too. I am sure even my angel brothers and sisters would be glad to have you as a friend."  
  
"Sure Adam-san I be happy to." Ranma said this as he looked at Adam.  
  
"Ranma from what you told me you want to be the best in this art and at times you are lonely right? I can give you everything you want just fuse together with that part of me. Then you and I will be connected to each other and you will get great power to be the best in anything. With this I can also see if all Lillim are just like you friendly, kind, and to see if we can live together on this planet instead of having a war against each other. Also we can teach each other many thing."  
  
As Ranma thought about this the possibility of seeing his mother and to have new friends too. To top this off Adam said he would never be alone again. "OK Adam-san I be glad to."  
  
"Very well this may hurt just a little. I will try to make as painless as possible." Adam said to Ranma as he began the process.  
  
Soon there in the hole was Ranma the blob was gone. As we look at Ranma the blood on his gi was gone and the cut too. The only thing that was left the scratch marks on his gi.  
  
"Wow Adam-san was right I can sense him in me." Ranma smiled happily as he feel stronger and even better then before. As he was about to go get his father Adam called him.  
  
[Ranma don't worry about your father just go home your mother must be worried about you.]  
  
As Ranma heard this he thought back. [But what about training Adam- san?]  
  
[Don't worry a same piece is in the hole I will talk to him about it. Think of this as a vacation]  
  
[OK Adam-san I think I know were pop has the map. I found it. I will be on my way Adam-san] Ranma said as he left with the map and his pack on his way home.  
  
Just a few minutes later Gemma enter the hut. He dropped his fish as he saw the floor where he left Ranma and the cats. Once there he saw nothing no cat and no Ranma just a black ball, as he was about to move the ball attacked him covering his mouth from screaming. It slowly devoured him into it being once done it left to go back to where Adam rested. 


	2. Chapter 2

*** ???? ***  
  
"This message we received is unexpected." Stated the man that was at the head of the table.  
  
"Yes indeed it is. This does brings a new variable. One that we have no idea how it will effect us or our plans." The man in the far right end of the table.  
  
"This may be true but this can be used to help us. We could always advance our plans." The man that was right next to the man who had spoken before him.  
  
"As unexpected as this may be we can't take such a risk I propose that we cover this up. We can't let the public gain any knowledge of the angels existence yet." The man that sat across the table.  
  
"Enough! We will cover this up, and we will continue just as planned is that clear!" The man at the head stated while slamming his hand to end the discussion.  
  
"But sir we have yet to acquire a someone that could fill the roll and aid us in our ideals." Stated the only one among the group with glasses.  
  
"Not to worry I may have found the one we are looking for. For now all I can say is that the man that I have in mind is name Gendo. That is all you need to know for now. Until then we must find out what caused Adams' discovery premature. This meeting has ended."  
  
As everyone left only the head was left to his thoughts. "This early discovery is a bad sign. To make matters worst the one I have chosen is untrustworthy, but he is the only one I have seen that can fulfill our goals, but I will have to keep a close watch over him, and hope that there is someone else out there that can do better until then he will do. For now.  
  
*** Tokyo ***  
  
"Hello and good morning class." Said the teacher as he entered the classroom. With his hand filled with a stack of papers. That he placed on his desk.  
  
"Good morning Ichiro-sensei." The class said while standing and bowing to give the traditional greeting to there teacher, before taking there seats.  
  
As there teacher got organize he gave a signal for someone to enter. To everyone's surprise it was a new student. As everyone looked at him closely as he walked, no glided across the floor. They marveled and the new kid. The new student was a boy and he had on the school uniform. Also what caught there eyes were two very important thing to describe the boy. One was that he had a pigtail but it was long. So long that it reached his waist. Another thing was that his eyes were different. The boys eyes were red, and they almost seem to hide something else too.  
  
"Hello please to meet you all. My name is Ranma." The boy said as he gave a bow to the class.  
  
"Well Ranma tell us more about yourself." The teachers said as he sat slightly on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Very well I just recently move here from Nerima. Also I live with my mother I have no bother and sisters. Some of my hobbies are that I practice martial arts, hanging around with friends, and on occasion I like a good competition. I am also willing to try new things as well." He said this with a smile.  
  
As he finished the class was showing mixed feelings to the new student. For example, some were saying "he sure is cute, I think I am in love, and he must be an angel." This last comment made by the girls made Ranma sweat just a little. The boys on the other hand were not as flattering.  
  
"Very well Ranma take the seat next to the window please and we will begin." He said as he pointed Ranma in the right direction to his seat among the large group of student in the class.  
  
With that Ranma took his seat. As he looked around the class he caught many of the girl actions to get his attention. But only one girl did catch his watchful eye. She had a sad expression on her face. She was a brunette with short hair. She was leaning on her desk just staring at nothing inparticular while spinning the pen in her hand. Something about this girl was making her sad and he felt compelled to help the girl, but now is not the time he said to himself as he started to listen to the teacher.  
  
"Now class can anyone solve his problem?" The teacher said as he stepped aside o reveal the question.  
  
As Ranma saw this problem he new the answer thanks to all the help from his mother. Since she suggested he get a tutor before enrolling. Also thanks to Adam and the rest of the angels help he is now able to retain the information better and calculate it faster then ever. Not to forget to mention that this is not only thing that improved in Ranmas' body. With that he was about to answer when he saw the girl he was looking at also raised her hand. Thinking this would be a good time as any to get more information about the girl. He lowered his hand.  
  
"Yes Akagi?" The teacher pointed to the girl who had the answer.  
  
*** lunchtime ***  
  
As lunch period began he decided to stay in the classroom. Since the girl also stayed. As Ranma began to eat his lunch he noticed several girl were giggling and talking while they snuck peaks at him. This caused Ranma to blush. As he saw the girl that caught his eye was still alone he decided to and introduce himself, but stopped when the small group that was eyeing him early move to sit next to him and talk. Not to be rude since his mother said to be nice to girl and no girl are not always weak. As to what Genma had taught him as he started to talk to them as well he caught a glaze that the girl gave him. When he looked back she shot back to her original position.  
  
Even though it was only a glance. He saw sorrow in her deep green eyes. She also had a " tear shaped mole " under her left eye. As he looked at he it gave him the impression the she was not "cute." She had more the looks of glamorous and sophisticated young lady instead. Like if she was a women trapped in a girls' body. With all this going on his mind he decide to try and talk to her after school.  
  
*** After School ***  
  
Once the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Ranma ran. He ran to the only entrance and exist to the school. With his plan to walk her home and maybe learn more about her. As he waited many passed his way. Until finally there she was. She was walking out and took the left side of the street. With that he yelled.  
  
"Hey Akagi wait up!" He said in hope of getting her attention which he did.  
  
Once stopping she turn to face him and spoke. "Yes what is it?" As she saw the new kid stop right next to her.  
  
"I just wanted to know if I could walk you home that's all." He said as he gave her a smile and a wink.  
  
"I don't mind, but what will your little fan club will think?" She said as she pointed to the bushes that hide the girls from school. Who were failing since you could see there shoes.  
  
"Heh heh well I guess that is there problem. I didn't ask them I asked you." Ranma said with a smile and motioned her to move on.  
  
As they started to walk the so called fan club of Ranma left. Since they considered Ritsuko a threat to them. Once they left Ranma started a conversation.  
  
"So got any hobbies Akagi?" He said as he looked at her for a response.  
  
"You could say I live a boring life. Also please do not call me Akagi." She said with allot of venom in to it.  
  
"Sorry I only know your last name. So can I hear how you wished to be called?" He said with a sympathy.  
  
"You can call me Ritsuko Ok." She with allot less venom.  
  
"OK Ritsuko. Ritsuko. You know what that name it fits you. You know that I mean most kids our age have cute names that fit then at this age, but later it doesn't. You on the other hand it fits you perfectly. Cause you aren't cute. I say you are more on the beautiful side if you ask me." He said as he remembered her face at class and hoped this would change her mood.  
  
As she her this she stopped. Trying to hide her small tint of a blush she spoke again. "What are you after Ranma?" As she looked into his eyes and got lost in them.  
  
"Nothing Ritsuko just making talk. Also hoping to make a friend too." he said as he looked right back at her.  
  
Seeing hat he did not flinch or look else where. She came to a decision. She looked at her surroundings. As she got an idea of where they were a idea sprang in her head. She remembered that there was a small park nearby. With in her mind she start walking again but to home instead to that park. As they entered the park she spotted a bench and sat there with Ranma right next to her.  
  
Once there she started to open her school bag. As she search for something Ranma heard Adam call him.  
  
[Ranma tonight is the day you get to see some of my bothers and sisters. So before you go to sleep tonight link up to me so they get to meet you ok?] He said as he waited for his response.  
  
[OK I won't forget and I will tell you hat happen when I got back home you will laugh.] he said with a small mental chuckle.  
  
"Oh here it is! Thought I lost it" She said as held what she was looking for in her hands.  
  
"Oh what is it?" Ranma said a he broke the link between him and Adam.  
  
As he looked at her hand. A chill ran up his spin. There in her hand was a glass figure. What scared him was what the figure was shaped to be. There was a small animal that was sitting down with a paw raised to give it a cute look. The reason for his fear was not that it was an animal, but that it was a cat. Another thing that caught his eyes was that it was cracked by its' head.  
  
Gaining the courage and the self-control needed he spoke. "That is a cute cat but how did it get cracked?"  
  
Making a sad face she started to tell Ranma. "You see my mother knocked it over while she was move computer equipment. I tried to fix it but the crack remained."  
  
"Oh well we can't have that cute little cat hurt and all so let me." He said in a happy tone and gabbed the glass cat, while trying to remain clam from his fear. As he cupped he figure in his hands it started to glow. It glowed with a bright blue color. Which amazed Ritsuko as she watch closely at the glowing hands that held her figure.  
  
Once it stopped all she could do was stare. There was her figure but now it was different it. Not only was the crack was gone but the figure looked even more cute. It looked also as of it was alive and it made you think it would move.  
  
"What did you do Ranma?" She asked as she took back her cat figure.  
  
"Well all I did was use my chi and gave it a small piece of it. To fix the crack and to make it even more lively that's all. No biggy, but I am afraid that I have lost track of time, and completely forgot a doctors appointment, and my mother would kill me. So how about you tell where you live and I can walk with you to school."  
  
"Sure let me write it down." She said as she put the figure now even more carefully in her bag and wrote her address. After handing him her address she had a question that needed to be answered.  
  
"Ranma out of all the girls in class you walked me home why?"  
  
"Well two reasons really. One you are beautiful." He said as he held out his index finger. "Second is to see you smile cause I saw how sad you looked and I wanted to change that." Raising the next figure.  
  
"Really?" As she saw him give her a nod she smile. Yes she smile for the first time in along time if ever she smiled. As she smiled she blushed as a thought came to her. With that she lean over and kissed Ranma on the side off the cheek. Once done she left running, due to embarrassment, while running she waved back and said. "I see you tomorrow."  
  
Seeing her leave he smile and thought. "Here I was looking for a friend and to make her smile. But instead I guess I got a girlfriend. Man I can see it now mom will flip. OH how manly not even in high school yet, and you got a girlfriend that's my manly man." As he thought this he left the park to go home and meet Adams' bothers and sisters.  
  
notice  
  
I am taking a poll on who I should match ranma with? (this chapters match is not in stone cause this is before 2nd impact so tell me who)  
  
poll so far  
  
misato 9 votes  
  
ritsuko 9 votes  
  
maya 5 votes  
  
(also any others let me know) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mom I'm home!" He yelled as he stopped to take of his shoes, and put on his slippers.  
  
"Oh how was your day dear?" She said as she walked to meet Ranma at the houses' entrance.  
  
There she was his mother. As he looked at her he smiled back at her. She was happy to have him. No she was overjoyed to have him back. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how she reacted to him. So was stunned that his was her blue eyed boy. Only now he was red eyed, but she was happy never the less.  
  
"I had a great day I had fun mom. I even made a new friend too." He said as he start to walk to his room. Hopping that she didn't who was his new friend.  
  
"Who is your new friend dear?" She asked Ranma as she walked closer to him.  
  
"Oh um well heh heh. Her name is Ritsuko Akagi." He said to his mom while he scratched the back of his head and laughed. But that was all he could say because she reacted the way he thought she would.  
  
"Oh what manly man I have. To think you are not even in high school yet and you are already have a girlfriend." She said while giving Ranma a big hug. As she did this he was thankful that the process with Adam made him stronger then before. Now his mother may look like it but when she his happy, and in her "oh how manly" stage. It seems like she get stronger enough that it would almost hurt you.  
  
Once she finally let go of him. He ran to his room to escape from her. As he entered he swung his school bag to the corner off the room. Then he went to his bed to relax and catch his breath from that bear hug his mother gave him. While he thought of how his day went he decided that now was a good time as any to see Adam, and his brothers and sisters. With that he started to link up to Adam again.  
  
*** ???? ***  
  
"Hello Adam-san? I'm here." He said as he looked for Adam.  
  
Now the place where Ranma is at isn't really a place. The link up to Adam is a connection to Adams' conscience. So the place is what ever one wants if to be. You just need to use your imagination to create a surrounding. So as he remembered this he decided to make a background.  
  
Closing his eyes he began to thought up a place. Using everything that made him happy and peaceful. Also keeping in mind that Adam would soon be here he knew what he would make. Once he finished his thoughts he slowly opened his eyes. All he could do was gape at what was created by his thoughts.  
  
There was a meadow. It was filled with flowers, butterflies, and a small lake. As he walk to look at the lake. He smiled at his reflection. Yes it worked the place he imagined up came to be now was only to see if it was as real as it can get. So slowly he put his hand in the water and yes he felt the water. It was real just as if he was in the real world. He smiled at what he create with his thoughts still looking at the water. Until he saw another reflection appeared behind his own. Turning around he yelled out.  
  
"Adam-san! I was worried you wouldn't show up. Now that you are here I can tell you everything that happened. Boy you should have seen my mother when I came home." He said excitedly to the towering angel.  
  
"Well now that I am here tell me then. My brother and sisters will be here soon Ranma. Adam said as he sat down with Ranma sitting in his hand.  
  
"OK" Ranma said as he happily started to tell Adam.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining out bright as ever. The sound of kids going to school was in the air. It was another happy morning for some, but for one it was another lonely day for her. She was saddened by this loneliness. Here she was in a home her home of her family. But now it was empty nobody was here but her. The only thing that out weighed that loneliness was her sadness. Sadness for she missed her child, her only child that she ever had.  
  
As she went through the usual steps she did everyday since they left. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Stopping from the chore she was doing she walked to answer it. As she slide open the door she saw a boy. The had his heir tied in a long pigtail and wore a torn and tattered gi. But she had a feeling that she knew this boy from somewhere. As she looked closer at the boy she saw that his eyes were red. Pushing the thought out of her head she concluded that no she didn't know him, cause she didn't new anyone with such exotic eyes. But not to be rude she spoke.  
  
"Yes young man can I help you?" She said as she greeted the young boy.  
  
"Yes you can I was looking for Nodoka Saotome. Does she live here by any chance?" He said as he looked back at her from looking at his address book.  
  
"Why yes she does you see I am Nodoka Saotome. Why do you want to know young man?" She smiled at the young boy that stood in front of her, but she soon stopped as she notice that the boy started to tear up. "Shh it is all right just tell what wrong. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm crying cause you see it is me mom it's Ranma. I am your son." He said while wiping his tears of joy. Only to sweatdrop when he saw his mother had fainted from what he said.  
  
*** end ***  
  
"Heh heh my she sure did take that well didn't she." Adam said as Ranma concluded his story.  
  
"Yeah but she got over it and was thrilled I was back. Also we moved too, cause she wanted to make sure that pop doesn't find us. She was sure mad when I told her everything that I could remember." He said as he sat there in the palm of Adams' hand.  
  
"Indeed she has all the right to Ranma cause all mothers care deeply for there young. You did remember to tell her that your eyes' color change was due to accident, and that the doctor fixed your eyes, but they are now stuck that way. " He said to Ranma, who nodded in return, as he turned his head to see that one of his brother had arrived. Turning back his head to Ranma he spoke again. "Can you feel it Ranma? One of my brothers is here right now."  
  
As Ranma looked everywhere to see Adams' brother, but found nothing was there at all. Then an idea came to his head. He closed his eyes and try to sense where he was. "Adam-san can't b lying to me it must be true." Ranma thought to himself as he looked for the elusive brother. "Ahh ha I found him." He thought as he jump off Adams' hand and ran to the spot where the brother was at.  
  
"Hi my name is Ranma pleased to meet you." Ranma said to the empty space that he stood in front of. Sense that the brother blinked in surprise he said "Yes I can sense you not see you, but I know you are there." He smiled back at the brother who chuckle in return.  
  
"My Adam was right you are different from the other Lillim. To be able to sense my presence with just you Lillim abilities is remarkable. Now I can see why Adam saved you, but not just your abilities. You bring a sense of calmness and you have awakened feelings that I have never felt before. Just by looking around I can see that your mind is young and filled with joy. I thank you because I believe I have finally decided on what form I should take. I thank you for the help Ranma." Said the shapeless angel.  
  
"I'm glad I was able to help you. I'm sorry I don't know your name?" He said as he waited for a response.  
  
Smiling happily he answered the eager boy. "My name is Tabris. Ah I see you finally came sister and not alone I see." He said turning to the right to see the newcomers.  
  
As Ranma also turned to see the new angels that just arrived. He saw there to the left was a birdlike angel. It was just like Adam bright and shiny. To the right was a twin-like angel right next to the other. The first one was colored orange and black. While the other was gray and black. As he saw them he ran up to the angels.  
  
"Hi I'm Ranma please to meet you." He said with a smile and bowed in front of them. As he looked at them he spoke again. "I didn't know Adam had a twin brothers?"  
  
As the angel heard this the two looked at each other. Then they started to move closer to each other the merged and formed a bigger version of the two. Once done it looked down at the boy and spoke.  
  
"He doesn't. You see I can make a two copies of myself. I am also please that I get a chance to meet you finally Ranma my name is Israfel." He said that as he defused and changed back to the two smaller versions again.  
  
"Wow that is a cool trick you think I can learn it Israfel-san?" He asked the with sparkling eyes that showed his eagerness.  
  
"I think that could be possible, but lest continue introductions shall we. Here talk to my sister while I talk to Adam and Tabris ok."  
  
"Ok hello you pretty you look a little like the angel that my mother told me about." As he looked at her from where he sat on the grassy ground.  
  
"Yes I am my name is Arael. You I looked like what your mother told one would look like how so tell me please." Asked the female angel as she hovered over Ranma.  
  
"Hm I can't really explain it that well I know that they look like humans, but feathery with wings." As he pondered this a thought came to him. Here he can just think it and it can appear with just his thoughts. "wait I have an idea Arael-san just give me a sec to remember it ok." Receiving a nod he closed his eyes and began to image the book his mother had that showed what an angel looked like. Once he was done he open his eyes and found he had the book in his hands. Quickly he open to find the page with the picture. When he found it he turned it to Arael to see. "This what a angel is said to look like."  
  
As she saw the picture she saw a female human wing wings. As she saw this she started to change and take the shape of the angel that what in the book. Once she finished she asked Ranma. "How do I look Ranma?"  
  
As Ranma saw how she looked he was in awe. There was a slender women. She had long brown flowing hair. Her body was covered in a white gown, and she had feathery wings that came out of her back. Only now she was standing on the ground. Slowly she began to walk towards Ranma unsteadily, but was soon help as he walked to her and help her sit on the ground.  
  
"You look pretty Arael-san." He said as he helped her sit on the ground next to the small lake.  
  
"Thank you Ranma. So tell me more about yourself Ranma please I want to hear it." She said as she remembered what Israfel and Tabris were going to discuss with Adam.  
  
*** discussion ***  
  
"Adam you that we are the only ones that are willing to hear what you want to do and are also willing to accept Ranma." Israfel said to Adam.  
  
"He is right the others started to consider your as a "Lillim lover," but after seeing Ranma for myself. I must agree with the course of action you took. If there are Lillim like or almost like Ranma then maybe we can coexist with each other." Tabris said to Adam as well, but also added. "But you must tell Ranma what will happen cause the predicted time will occur soon and you must tell Ranma as hard as it. He must know what will happen and soon." He ended as he looked at Ranma who was laughing with Arael.  
  
"Yes you are both right I must, but not now. I will tell him when I feel he is ready. Even though there is little time to do so. I want to spend as mush time as possible with him and learn from him as well. I thank you both for coming." Adam said as he watched Ranma with sad eyes as he thought "How can I tell him I will be gone soon. He has already seen too much sadness."  
  
votes for matchup  
  
Ritsuko 29  
  
Misato 25  
  
Maya 14  
  
Asuka 5  
  
(mix)  
  
Rit & Mis 14  
  
Rit & Maya 13  
  
( keep the votes coming poll will end once 2nd imp. happens.)  
  
(someone sent an email and asked what would song be for fic so poll)  
  
(Tenchi muyo TV opening)  
  
(Saber Marionette J opening)  
  
(EVA theme) 


	4. Chapter 4

The city a place where groups of people live. The city holds the inhabitants of it under it's care. Just like all cities in any civilization one must take care of it as well as yourself. One way is to invent new ways to help your fellow man and city. We are all called to this such is the way of life.  
  
One who has life must work to aid others, or yourself. But there are a selected few that are gifted with power to obtain the knowledge that can alter the way of life for everyone. Those who do obtain however must take on a great responsibility. You see all knowledge that is pursued is for good, but it is what we do with that obtained knowledge that will determine if it is for good or for evil. With this on our minds let take a look at a house that holds one that is about to obtain that knowledge.  
  
"Let me get this straight. This committee that you are representing is offering me all the funds I need to complete my research and make my theory a reality? What's the catch?" Asked the renowned brunette scientist known as Naoko Akagi.  
  
"Yes please don't let the fact that I am your younger fool you. I am here because your theory is remarkable and has captured the eyes of the committee, otherwise known as Seele. I myself am intrigued by your ideas and also by you as well doctor." The man said while hiding his true intentions.  
  
"Hm let me think about this about discuss this further say over dinner?" She said while she tried to hide her blush.  
  
"Yes I have you right were I want you Dr. Akagi" he thought to himself and spoke. "Of course we can didn't you say you have a daughter as well I like to meet her as well."  
  
"Yes I do her name is Ritsuko. I am also planning on sending to a boarding school sometime before the end of the millennium though." She said with a hint of jealousy that the center of attention was not her.  
  
"I'm home mother." Ritsuko said as she ran into the house.  
  
As she entered the living room she saw her mother had company. So this was a perfect way to leave the house and get to go out with Ranma.  
  
Yes for her the entire world for her was perfect. She and Ranma after his first day at school have together for about the entire jr. high years she was happy. She had a boyfriend finally one that had eyes for her only. Not one that wanted to use her as a science project partner to pass the class. Also to make her even more happy he was just as or almost as smart as she was. This added a plus mark in her book. She was so happy she believed that it would last forever, but that would soon all change on this day.  
  
"Oh sorry mother I'll just give you your privacy. I will just go out and see my boyfriend ok." She said not hiding her eagerness to leave this caught the eye of the two adults. Who's' thoughts were different. For example take Naoko instance she was thinking this "I am glad she found someone that can make her happy. Ever since he came into her life she has changed allot. Even I have changed too. Now we started to get closer together like a mother and daughter should. I should feel ashamed that it took an outside help to achieve this, but I don't. I am just glad it happened."  
  
The man on the other hand had different thoughts going through his mind. "This is not good at all. It is no wonder that her mother was easily manipulated by me, but this boyfriend of hers can change her. I can't risk Naokos' daughter taking on another job. I will just have to use the information I got from her mother to my advantage."  
  
"Why hello you can call me Gendo. Ritsuko I believe is your name since your mother told me. You must be excited that you will be attending a boarding school as famous as the one you will be attending soon." He said this hoping to receive the effect desired, and which he received.  
  
"Wh what boarding school mother you didn't tell me this!" Ritsuko said in outrage from hearing the news.  
  
"Well dear I was planning on doing it soon so you can get the best education possible that all. It is for." That was all she could say as her daughter yelled over her voice.  
  
"My best interest. Yeah that is what you always say mother. You just want me to be just like you. Well let me tell you what I am not, and I want to stay here. You never listen to what I have to say!" That was all she said before running out of the house in tears. Leaving her mother with her guest as she called out to her return so she could explain.  
  
*** park ***  
  
At the park was Ranma waiting for Ritsuko. Today was not going to be a date but he just wanted to give her something. To give her a gift that showed how much he loved her. To tell the true his mother hinted, no more like gave him the idea. Only one thing was wrong his girlfriend was late and he was beginning to worry about hear. Feeling a even greater sense of worry he was about to go to her house and check up on her. When he spotted a crying Ritsuko running to him.  
  
"Hey Rit-chan what happened you can tell me." He said as she grabbed on to him. Holding him tightly almost as if he vanish if she left he go. "Hey come on it can't be that bad tell me I am here for you. I am sure we can fix it don't worry." He said as he hugged her back while rocking her in his arms to calm the crying daughter of Naoko.  
  
"It it is bad Ranma my mother wants to send me away." She spoke between sobs as she said this he clung even tight onto him.  
  
"Send you away, where?" He asked her to get more information before drawing any conclusion. When he heard her say to a boarding school. He knew what was bothering her. "Rit-chan didn't you tell me that one of your dream was that you wanted to just as or even greater then your mother? So don't be sad Even if we are far away I will always be here for you. Also I will be hear too in your heart." He said as he pointed to her chest where her heart was at. "You'll see she just wants to help but if you are afraid that I will be gone. I won't be and if you need proof here."  
  
As he handed her a small jewelry box. She open slowly only to find in it a broach. It was a beautiful design. It had on each side a cat and the had their tails intertwined. Between them was a green emerald that sparkled. As she looked at it she turn to Ranma to hear his explanation.  
  
"Well you see there are different symbols out there. You know like friendship rings' and stuff like that so I figured I give you that broach cause of the cats and because that emerald looked just like your eyes beautiful." He aid this as he leaned forward and kiss her on the lips. As he broke the kiss she started to speak.  
  
"You don't think its my mothers way of separating us do you?" When she received a nod of no from Ranma she began to think about it on a much more leveled head this time and said. "Your right I mean I can always stop here to visit on holidays and stuff. Maybe I overreacted just a little."  
  
"Just a little." He said but was cut off by Ritsukos' elbow. "Come on Ri-chan it is getting dark so let go home I bet she is worried about you." He said as he escorted her home.  
  
While they were walking home it had gotten cold fast and seeing that Ritsuko was still in her sailor fuku. He offered his jacket and placed it on her shoulders to keep her warm. While they were walking slowly she started to snuggle up to Ranmas' body for warmth. While walking she thought of all the good times that they had so far and what she expected to come. As she thought this she asked Ranma. "Ranma do you think we will be together forever?"  
  
As those words hit Ranma. It brought back a painful memory from earlier in the day. You see today marked the day that Adam told Ranma what was going to happen. He told him about second impact and that he was going to be he cause of it but that the reason for his attack was out of defense cause somebody will try to obtain his powers against his will. As he remember the last words he told Ranma he told them to Ritsuko.  
  
"Nothing can last for ever Rit-chan. It can only appear that way you see that is what makes our (your) lives meaningful. We (you) live short but full lives and part of what makes it special is that everything must end, but there will always be something new. Just like a book where one chapter closes another will begin. But to tell you the truth I wish we do stay together and we can almost you see in here." He said as he pointed to his head and his heart.  
  
"Your right Ran-chan. Well I guess this is good night Ran-chan." She said before entering her home still wearing his jacket and giving Ranma a good night kiss for the escort and the broach.  
  
As Ranma started his way back to the place he called home. There was only one thing going on in his mind and it was important to him. He knew with Adam soon to be gone he need to make efforts to convince the other angels. Unfortunately it would tae time and time was not a luxury he had. With that he yawned and said. "Man I am really tired."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. The only thing that seems to keep me going is coming here how about you Ranma?" The masculine voice said to Ranma as he shook his head. As he shook he came out of his dream and looked at his surroundings. He must have fallen asleep in the Nerv Personal Baths. As he turned to see who had woken him up he saw there next to him in the shallow pool hot tub was Aoba Shigeru.  
  
Aoba Shigeru one of the MAGI system operators and who is also in charge of the central military operations room. Who spends his free time playing his guitar but when on duty he practices on an air guitar, for safety reasons of course.  
  
"Hey Ranma you all right you look a little out of it minute ago." The worried MAGI operator asked as he slipped into the tub.  
  
"Oh yeah just dreaming about the past that's all a mildly happy one too." Ranma said as he stretched his arms and legs.  
  
"Yeah I hear yeah I do that too sometimes. By the way is it true that the third child is coming here tomorrow?" He asked as he too stretched his body to get the kinks out.  
  
"Yeah, but I think there is some about that fact and the fact that we picked up the third angel, and predicted that its E.T.A. is due tomorrow. If you ask me something doesn't add up to me."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it but hey with the chosen children here at Nerv and Eva's what can go wrong right?" Aoba asked Ranma.  
  
Who grunted but thought this "everything can go wrong I don't know Ikari is up to but I will find out and put an end to his and Seele's plan for good. I didn't join Nerv to get this close and not find out who forced Adam to do second impact. Who ever you are I will rip you from limb to limb when I find you." "Well I guess I better get going. See you around Aoba." He said as he left to get dried and dressed.  
  
"Yeah see yeah Ran I mean Major Saotome." Aoba said when he turn to see a fully uniformed Ranma in a dark blue Nerv uniform. While he tied his hair into his trademark pigtail before leaving.  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 10  
  
saber marionette j 9  
  
eva theme 9  
  
( extended the poll ) poll match up  
  
Ritsuko 34  
  
misato 33  
  
asuka 20  
  
rei 21  
  
Maya 21  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 19  
  
Rit & Maya 19 


	5. Chapter 5

*** Nerv HQ ***  
  
"We have confirmation that the angel is heading right towards us. The E.T.A. is about fifteen minutes, but the MAGI suggests that we launch Eva- 01 with Rei. There is one to thousand chance that it will delay the angel bringing it to about twenty minutes give the pilots condition." Makoto Hyuuga said as he typed up the information.  
  
"What is the E.T.A. of the third child?" Ranma said behind Hyuuga while watching on the main monitor as the angel was entering Tyoko-3.  
  
"Well Major given that the pick was late he should already be here at the station. It is all up to the pick to get him here." He said to the Major who was rubbing his temples to calm the headache that was coming.  
  
"Hyuuga can you just answer me just one question? Why did I give Misato the job to bring the third?" He said dreading the answer that he would receive.  
  
"Well it's because she was the only one who technically was taking her day off. So the MAGI chose her to bring the third. So not to minimize the personal." He said as he saw Ranma starting to get a nasty twitch in his eyes.  
  
"Super-computer my ass! Anyone could have been better then Misato." He said in outrage. "I will go inform the Commander Ikari to get his approval." he said as he ran out of the command center.  
  
*** station ***  
  
There the third child had arrived who was also waiting for his escort. He was a fourteen year old with a short hair cut. Who also wore a white button shirt, but not button all the way. Also he had black dress pants and he had on his back his school bag. The rest of what belongings he had were on there way through a moving van. As he waited he decided to open his pack.  
  
The reason was he had received a letter from someone. As he was about to open the letter he look at who sent it. It was from someone called Misato Katsuragi. As he opened the letter a picture fell out. As he read the official letter from Nerv that stated she was the one to meet him at the station to bring him to Nerv HQ. As he folded the letter he looked at the picture. Only one thought came to his head.  
  
"What a weird lady?" He thought to himself as he looked at the picture.  
  
On the picture it showed a women who was only in her cut off shorts, and a spaghetti string shirt. As she was leaning in front of the camera, with her violet colored hair to one side, as it gave a good clear view of her ample breast. While she gave the peace sign as she stood in front of her car. Also on the letter it had a note the read "I'm going to pick you up so please wait for me! P.S. note the cleavage!" Which end of with a mark of lipstick that showed her lips as she personalized it with a kiss.  
  
"I guess I'll just look around. Strange though why isn't there anyone here?" He said to himself as he walked from the station. While he was walking be couldn't help but notice what was up in the sky.  
  
"They sure are flying low aren't they." He thought to himself as was going to contuse on his was but stopped when a object flue above him. As it passed by it nearly took him with it. As looked up to see he saw it was a cruise missile.  
  
"What are they firing at?" He asked as his question was soon answered.  
  
There right where the missile hit was a gigantic creature It was black and had what looked like white bones that stuck outside it's body. Also he notice that there was a red orb at the center of its body. Just above that orb was what appeared to be a misquote-like face. He was feeling a serge, no title wave of fear as he saw the thing that towered over the buildings. All he could do was just watch in amazement as the thing took two more waves of missiles and shook it of as if it was nothing.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" He said as a blue car screeched to a stop. As it revealed that the driver was a women. She had on a black dress with a white lining on it which snugged her body nicely. She also had on a pair of shade along with earring that were in the shape of a cross. That is when he saw the hair it was a violet color as he saw this one thing came to his head.  
  
"Miss Katsuragi? Is that you?" He said in disbelief because this a complete didn't look then what he expected from what he got from the picture she sent him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late come on get in hurry!" She said as he got in the car as it raced down the street fleeing from that creature he saw. That is when he heard her say something about they did return, he just had to ask. "Miss Katsuragi just what is that thing?"  
  
"All I can tell right now is that thing is angel." She said she pushed the excelleraor.  
  
"An angel?" Shinji thought as he saw the thing this time deflected the missile. A it was deflected it start to approach where they were as he saw in horror. As it exploded it sent the he was in rolling across the street. As it skitted across the street it came to a halt upside-down. He sighed after he check that he was ok, but got worried as her heard crying.  
  
"Miss Katsuragi are you all right?" He said with worry as he unbuckled her and helped her out of the car.  
  
"Why me it always happens to me and it was my day off too." She said as she turned in horror as she saw the state of her car was in it. "No the body's riddled with shrapnel, and I still have thirty more payment on!" As she looked downcast in defeat when she caught sight of her dress "Damn it this dress cost me a fortune these stains will never get out, and these glasses are pulverized too!"  
  
All Shinji could do was sweatdrop at the women that cared more about her car and dress then her own well being. That is when he turned and saw the thing must have jumped cause it was coming down right where they were. "The angel look out!" As he felt his body pushed and covered by Misato's body, but when they didn't feel the impact they looked up to see the angel was pushed back by another.  
  
"What another one?" Shinji asked in amazement.  
  
"No this is Eva-01 but why is it here? Oh I see with Rei piloting it she can buy us some time. Come on Shinji help me with." She said as her car way lifted back to it upright position. "Come on Shinji we don't have mush time I don't know how much longer she can hold out cause of her injuries." As the drove off to the base leaving the Eva-01 that was retreating also.  
  
"So that thing is an Eva a giant robot? And who is Rei?"  
  
"Well to answer your question in a way yes it is but it also isn't. As for Rei she the first child (just as you are the third). She is the pilot of Eva-00 but it lets say being repaired. I just hope she doesn't aggravate her injuries even more." As she said she handed him a book that read. "Welcome to Nerv Top Secret for your eyes only." "Here Shinji read this ok." As they entered a car transport  
  
*** meanwhile at Tyoko-2 HQ ***  
  
"Damn it our trump card failed!" Said a man in a military uniform. As the three head officers of Tyoko-2. Watch the angel continue its attack just after a direct hit with a N2 mine.  
  
"Well we failed send a message to Nerv that in the agreement by U.N. we relinquish full control to them." Said the man next to the first.  
  
"This is bad not even an N2 mine helped look at that thing it still alive." Commented the third. "Just what can there toy do that we couldn't? Also tell them that they better not fail or we are all doomed."  
  
*** Tyoko-3 ***  
  
"Commander we just received the Tyoko-2 has backed off." Hyuuga said aloud so everyone could hear.  
  
"Also Eav-01 has just entered the holding cell and the pilot is being transported." Ritsuko said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Very well we will be sending Eva-01 out so prep it for battle." Ikari said as he stood up from his commanders chair and prepared to leave.  
  
"But Commander Ikari Rei is badly wounded who else is there?" Fuyusuki asked with a worried look shown on his face. As he saw the look on Ikari's face he understood, he was planning on sending the third child out in Eva-01. "Ikari is that wise he is your son you know."  
  
"Fuyusuki I leave you and Saotome in charge when he returns." Not even acknowledging he question asked by his former teacher.  
  
"I just hope you know what you are doing Ikari. Funny it has been nearly three years since there last encounter." As he thought this he spoke up. "Ok everyone first wave personal to your battle stations. Also initialize preparations for the Eva-01!"  
  
With that they started to inform the entire base to prepared for battle. As this announcement fell on a certain pair of ears a thought came to them. "What the hell is the commander doing! Rei is in no condition to fight! Even I know that so who will the. Oh no he wouldn't it took Rei three hole months before she was able to sync with the Eva-01." As this thought finish he started to run to the cages where the Eva was at, and that would be a long run because he was at the medic area where Rei was at to check on her condition.  
  
The man who was running was Major Ranma Saotome. Third in command and head of training the security of Nerv. It was a good job but the job was beneath him because he had many degrees and is considered to be just as bright and talented as is rival and ex-girlfriend Ritsuko Akagi. For personal reasons unknown to anyone he asked for the job and turned down the one that the committee known as Seele asked him to fill. "Damn you Ikari if you are going to do what I think you are going to do!" He muttered to himself and he ran as fast as he could to the cages.  
  
"Man what is it with men that start with "Gen" were they all made into assholes that put there children so much pain? It got to be some colossal joke." He thought to himself as he just made it to the other entrance to the cages. "Man I made it they aren't here yet." As he entered the dark filled cage and waited for them, as he waited by himself he decided to wait in the shadows to see what Ikari would do and how the kid would react.  
  
Poll  
  
Ritsuko 45  
  
Misato 45  
  
Asuka 30  
  
Rei 40  
  
Maya 35  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 32  
  
Rit & Maya 29  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 16  
  
saber marionette j 14  
  
Eva theme 15 


	6. Chapter 6

*** moments ago ***  
  
"Ritsuko the pilot recovery team have place Rei in the recovery. Unfortunately she suffered severe injuries there is a possibly of Splenic Rupture!" Ranma said to Ritsuko before hanging up the phone.  
  
As he entered the recovery room he saw that her arms was heavily bandaged. Also her head was and one of her eyes. She was now sleeping off the pain with some pain killers. "So is she going to be all right?"  
  
As the doctor who was taking a look at her chart turned to face him. "Yes, but she shouldn't be place back in that thing she could have been severely injured. To think that at time like these we have to resort to sending children into battle."  
  
"I know it's just not right. They shouldn't be caring such a burden. Children are suppose to live a happy and carefree lives not one as painful a this." Ranma said to the doctor as the both watch a sleeping Rei.  
  
"Well I will leave you two alone for awhile. Strange though the only time I myself have ever seen Rei talk has been with you and the commander, but with you she seem I don't know more alive I guess. Anyway don't forget to go back to you post you wouldn't want to get fired now." The doctor said as he left the room.  
  
As he walked closer to the injured Rei. the sight made him remember the pain that he went through at the hand of his birth father. With that in is mind it started to make him feel sick. "I promised myself I would never do what he did to me, and look at me now I just sent a child who was or is as I was." He thought to himself as he was leaning on this side of Rei's hospital bed as a small tear fell from his face.  
  
As the tear descended down. It somehow made its way to a spot where there was no bandages. As the cold tear fell and hit Rei's arm she start to awake from her sleep. As she awoke she caught sight of the major as was wiping of his face. As she drew her own conclusions she asked him a question that had been on her mind. "Major Saotome why are you crying?"  
  
"You know there was a time I would have disagreed with you, you know." He said to her a he sighed to think of an answer to the question. "Well Rei because I broke a promise to myself by sending you out as you are."  
  
"Why was not my performance satisfactory?" She asked saw she stare with the unbandaged eye.  
  
"No that not it you see you did a good job that's true, but the fact that you almost died is what made me sad. You see my father had put me through some crazy thing that almost was at the cost my own life. Granted sometimes there are thing worth dying for but not everything is you see only you can tell if it is or isn't."  
  
"But if I die I can always be replaced." Rei said as she was still staring at Ranma.  
  
"No Rei you can't be replaced. even if they make clones of you they couldn't. You know why be cause you are you that is what makes you. Granted a clone can face the physical and mental aspects of you. But it would be different cause your heart and soul are special they are created by you and only you." He said as prepared to leave. "I will be back to take you home after the angel is defeated ok?"  
  
"Yes Major Saotome." As she watch Ranma leave she began to thought about what he said. "Am I special even if I am a clone? Is what my guardian say true? The commander shows me kindness but he never says I was special, but in he case of my guardian he too shows me kindness but says I am special. I am confused. Who do I believe in and trust my creator, or the my guardian? Who doesn't even know that I am the second."  
  
*** Present time Eva cages ***  
  
"Wow is that the robot that saved us earlier?" Shinji said in amazement as he looked at the Eva-01 the was in it's holding cage.  
  
"Strictly speaking it is not a robot. She is a man-made all-purpose battle weapon. This is the Artificial Human Evangelion." Ritsuko said as she walked from where she turned the lights from the cage entrance. " Also she is our last chance for the survival of humanity. This is the first unit." As she walked beside Shinji who was in front of the Eva-01.  
  
"So is this part of my father's work?" Shinji said as he looked at the Eva that looked as if was looking right back at him.  
  
"That is correct Shinji. We have no time to for idol chit chat. Now listen carefully I want you to ride the Eva-01 to do battle with the angel. Is that understood?" Commander Ikari said from the platform hat rested high above the cages.  
  
"What wait just a minute Commander! You know full well it took Rei three months just to sync with the Eva. It also took another four before she could get it to operate properly. That is seven months. The odds of the third child to pull this of are enormous!" Ritsuko said as she stared at the commander.  
  
"Ritsuko is right we can't do this commander!" Misato said also in agreement.  
  
"I am not expect more at this point only that he sit in her. Or have you forgotten Captain Katsuragi that Nerv's overriding priority is to halt and repeal the angels at any cost!" The commander yelled back at the captain who remained quite. "You doctor, you know that the only way to accomplish that missions goal. Someone no matter who must pilot the Eva, and especially when there is a hint of a chance that they can synchronize with it to some extent." Seeing that the doctor was going to retaliate to his remark he spoke again. "Or do you have any alternative you would like to share e with us?" All the defeated doctor could was remain silent to the commanders words.  
  
"Father you are asking me to go and fight that, that thing I just saw." Said the rattled Shinji as he started to shake. "You're kidding right this doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Just accept this explain. You are our only candidate we have. So you must do this or the human race perish. The very existence of our race rest on your shoulders Shinji." He said as he spoke to his child that was in front of him.  
  
"No! Is this the reason you called me to send me to my death! You neglected me, abandoned me, and now you ask me for favors!" The now huffing and puffing Shinji said to his father this time yelling out. "No matter what you say no I won't do it!"  
  
As everyone in the cage remained silent at the kids word nobody moved. Everyone had heard the child's response to the commander. Even when he said that the end of there live would happen the child still said no to the commander.  
  
"I see then I have no further use for you go home. Cowards are useless in the battle field where the future of man is at stake." The commander said as he turn to the panel to order Fuyusuki to wake Rei and bring when a voice stopped him.  
  
"He isn't a coward commander you are wrong." the voice said from the corner of the cage. As everyone turned to see who was contradicting the commander hey wee all surprised to see who. It was the third in command Major Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Major what are you doing here! You were ordered to report back to the command center eminently! Why are you here!" Gendo asked with a icy tone in his voice.  
  
"To check on the third child of course. After all I am in charge of taking care of them going in and out of battle. So don't worry I am sure Fuyusuki can manage just fine with me." He said as he walked up the child who was holdback his tears while he shook like a leaf. "Hey it's OK I know what the commander said to you. And you know what I think he is wrong your not a coward. I mean just look you saw what very few people have you saw an angel. Guess what it is OK to be scared I would too if I were you, but knowing what is scaring and making your fear it is half the battle in overcoming it. The other is facing it head on." He said in a smoothing tone while resting his hand on the boy shoulder. "So what I wan t you to do is listen ok?"  
  
"OK." Shinji said as he finally started to calm down a bit.  
  
"Now forget what the commander said all right. Now I am not ordering you to go mind you. I am asking will you go and fight the angel for us. Fight the angel to help us save and bring hope back to the world we live in. I am also ask you as friend will you Shinji help us."  
  
"But I don't want to die." Shinji said in a hush whisper.  
  
"I know but let me tell you something you see that Eva? The one all the others can generate and AT Field. Isn't that right Dr. Akagi?" He said as asked Ritsuko to step up and talk to Shinji as well.  
  
"Shinji he right. That Eva's AT Field is right now the safest of havens, but it can also be a double edge sword at times. Just as the major ask you I do too will you help us?" She ask from Shinji's side while Misato walk up and spoke.  
  
"Shinji they're right cause we can't make you pilot it you must want to do it. Just like the Eva needs to be willed to move you must will yourself to help us so will you help us?"  
  
"All I need to do is sit in right?" Shinji asked them quietly. As they all nodded he made his decision "All right will do it."  
  
"Thank you Shinji for helping us save humanity." Ranma said as smiled at the boy and began to turn around when he felt something pull his sleeves. Turning around to see Shinji holding his sleeve he asked. "Yes Shinji what is it?"  
  
"What you said was it true?" Shinji said as he fidgeted a little.  
  
"You mean that I'm your friend sure I would be honored to be your friend." He said as he patted Shinji on the and ruffled his hair before leaving.  
  
"Come on Shinji lets get you suite up OK." Misato said as he escorted Shinji to the loading bay of the cages.  
  
As Ranma was walking out of the cages he was stopped yet again. As he turned to face who had stop he came face to face with green eyes.  
  
"Ranma what you said back there it was kind like a father would have done. You reassured Shinji and you asked him not ordered him. I thank you for your help. Ritsuko said as she looked back into Ranma's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't know Ritsuko I am not a father nor am I married. But who knows may I would have been one today if we did things differently that day. A friend told me once you can't live in the past it will always be filled with painful memories, one must live in the present and learn from the past. Because living in the past will just get you hurt. Maybe we can learn from it too Ritsuko live are not set in stone you know." He said in a sad tone as he walked to the command center. "See you at the command center."  
  
"Ranma even after all this time I still love you but what about you have you change with the times as well? What are you feelings now" Ritsuko thought as an image popped back into her head. The image was that of her and Ranma sitting at a restaurant. While sitting Ranma wrote on a napkin and stood up to leave but not before leaving a jewelry box in front of her. "I was a fool not to trust you that day I will always regret that day. But your are right as you said to me before when we heard Kaji's and Misato's break up. "If you truly love someone you will never stop loving them." Is that why you chose this branch of Nerv cause I worked here? She thought to herself and said. "Maybe we can find our way back to each other." As she smiled at the thought as she walked to the command center.  
  
  
  
Poll  
  
Ritsuko 53  
  
Misato 52  
  
Asuka 45  
  
Rei 47  
  
Maya 50  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 40  
  
Rit & Maya 35  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 20  
  
saber marionette j 15  
  
Eva theme 19 


	7. Chapter 7

"My father never needed me before, but now that he built this robot he needs me? Hmph! This some sick joke! Well guess what father I will prove you wrong I am not a coward! I am not afraid to die!" Shinji thought to himself as he sat in the entry plug's seat.  
  
"OK Shinji we will flood the tube now with LCL. You may feel some discomfort at first, but you will under go direct oxygen exchange so there is no need to be alarmed." Stated Ritsuko voice over the com-link to the Eva.  
  
"Man this stuff taste sick and smells funny too." He thought to himself as he slowly began to breath as if there was nothing there.  
  
*** command center ***  
  
"Amazing the sync ratio is well above what we all expected." Maya announced to her superiors.  
  
"This may just work after all." Ritsuko thought to herself as she looked for Ranma he was no where to be found.  
  
"Where the hell is the major!" Screamed Misato as she too was looking for the major.  
  
"Heh heh sorry got a little lost as he walked into the command center." As he walked in while scratching the back off his head.  
  
Well it is about damn time! And you complain about me!" Misato barked at the major as he walked in.  
  
"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a knot. Anyway fill me in Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"Well it looks like it will be able to work his ratio his pretty high." The doctor said to the major with a smile as he ignored Misato's ranting.  
  
"OK Eva-01 Launch and someone give a aspirin A.S.A.P." As he was still trying to ignore her ranting while he rubbed his temples.  
  
*** Sachiel's POV ***  
  
"Hah these Lillim and there toys." Thought he angel as he continued his path of destruction.  
  
This is the first Angel to be seen since the second impact, this one took a humanoid appearance. This angel is known as Sachiel. As he easily made his way to Tokyo-3 with little resistance from the UN Forces due to his impenetrable AT Field.  
  
"To think that Adam believed that these Lillim and us could coexist. They are just insects compared to us."  
  
As he sent another volley of energy to a building. As he slowly approached Tyoko-3 he stopped. As he scanned his surrounds to see where he could enter the hidden base.  
  
"Hah I guess I will just have to make my own door." Sachiel thought as he was about to when he picked up something moving up from the ground. As he turned he saw a large metal object ascended from the ground up. "So the Lillim send me a play thing. These Lillim are stupid if they think this can stop me." As he approach the Eva, but stopped when it moved and took one step forward. "Hm this may be interesting after all come show me what you got creation of the Lillim." As he prepared to fight the giant size toy. Instead however all he could do was sweatdrop as he saw the robot fall on the ground.  
  
"Ha ha these Lillim and there toys they can't even make it work properly." As he lifted the Eva with one of his hand. While the other restrained the other arm and dislocated it.  
  
*** Nerv HQ ***  
  
"Shinji listen to me the arm that was trapped and dislocated wasn't your real arm! Please calm down!" Yelled the panicked Ritsuko as she watched the Eva being man handle  
  
"The Eva's arm has sustained major damage! I am rerouting all of the arms connections!" Yelled Maya as she typed as fast as she could.  
  
While the entire command center was filled with Shinji's voice as he screamed in agony. While the angel held the Eva by the head and continued to blast it with energy repeatedly. Until it finally let go of the Eva sending it crashing to the nearby building.  
  
*** Sachiel's POV ***  
  
"Ha that was fun while lasted, but it looks like the toy is broken. Now back to. Ah I see you are here as well Adam's Lillim."  
  
"Yes I am tell you what though if you can hit me I won't stop you so how about it. Try picking on me since you love picking on "Lillim" so much. Try one that can stand up to you!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh you are just like all Lillim an insect so bug off" He said as he blasted the place where he was detecting Ranma.  
  
*** Nerv HQ ***  
  
"Sir we just pick up an unknown energy spike!" Aoba Shigeru said as he prepared to trace it.  
  
"Yes it would seem that the angel pick it up as well." Ranma said as he watched the angel blast and continued to blast in many different directions. "What ever it is it is buying us sometime what is the condition of the pilot and the Eva?"  
  
"Nothing sir the Eva has gone completely silent we don't even know the condition of the pilot." Maya said to Ranma as he still showed a worried look.  
  
"Keep trying!" Ranma said as he watched the main monitor. "While I keep Sachiel detracted." He added mentally.  
  
*** Sachiel's POV ***  
  
"Damn it why cant you stay still and how are you traveling so fast?" Sachiel asked Ranma through his angel link as he had felt Ranma link to him.  
  
"Do you really want to know Sachiel?" Ranma said with a mental smirk.  
  
"Yes you damn Lillim."  
  
"Well it's a secret!" He said as he heard Sachiel yell in outrage he laughed mentally.  
  
"When I get my hands on you I will." That statement never came cause he heard a monstrous roar coming from behind him. As he turned to see what had caused this he saw the Eva running towards him in a reckless charge. "Ha let's see how you get through this!" He said as he started to emitted his AT Field, but nothing happened. "What is happening! You! You did this didn't you Lillim how dare you make this thing enter my domain!" As the Eva pounded on his body in a mad frienze.  
  
"Sorry but you and all the ones that don't want peace get what is coming to you. Welcome Sachiel to oblivion!"  
  
"It will not end like this if I go I am not going alone!" As he latched onto the Eva and squeezed it tightly.  
  
*** Nerv ***  
  
"Oh God no it's going to self-destruct!" Misato said yelling out in horror. As everyone watched the angel burst into a huge cross of flame, in hope of eliminating the Eva.  
  
As everyone looked at the area that had exploded. The only though was that they had just lost the pilot and the Eva. Until the smoke clear and there standing in the wake of everything was an undamaged Eva-01.  
  
"We have confirmation on both the Eva and the pilot sir there are both fine."  
  
*** the roof top of a building ***  
  
"Heh looks like Israfel's little trick helped." Said the copy of Ranma as he soon faded away and only leaving a couple of strains of hair.  
  
*** Nerv Hospital ***  
  
"They haven't even touched the topic of the Eva or the angel. Was everything that I remembered just a dream?" This and many thoughts were on his mind as he looked outside the window.  
  
As he was doing this he heard the squeaking sound approach. As he turned to see what it was he caught a glimpse of a girl. She was bandaged from head to one of her eyes. As he looked at her ha saw she had blue hair and she too had red eyes. "Maybe she is related to Mr. Saotome?" That thought soon stopped as he saw his father approach the girl and completely ignored him. Only giving Shinji just a quick glance from the corner of his glasses covered eyes.  
  
"Such a cold man would you agree Shinji?" Misato said as she walked behind him. "I heard you were feeling better so I came to take you home. The HQ is giving you private quarters." She said in a cheerful tone as she walked with Shinji down the hall.  
  
"Sure it doesn't bother me being alone makes me more at ease I guess." Shinji said in almost a hush tone.  
  
"If you want I could always summit a petition to arrange for you to live with your father!" She asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself Miss Misato."  
  
"Oh now come on! Don't be silly parents and children naturally live together! So all you need is to ask come on!" She said in a cheerful voice as possible to hide her worry for him living alone.  
  
"It is none of your business all right!"  
  
"Come on what is you that tone of yours. Can't you see I am just worried about you that's all!" She said to the child in front of her.  
  
"Don't you have enough to worry about!" He barked back at her until he caught sight of her compete one eighty change in personality.  
  
"So gloomy like some like some kind of mood disorder! Oh I know how to fix that personality of yours!" She said as she turned around she flipped open her cell and dialed. "Hello Ritsuko? Yeah it's me about the living arrangements for Shinji. Change it so he can live with me in my condo all right?"  
  
"Misato what do you think you are doing!" Shinji said as he heard what she was saying.  
  
"Oh come on there is no need to worry. I am not so desperate that I would seduce a child come on. I bet you didn't thought about that when Ranma was given guardianship of Rei. Just fix everything OK"  
  
"Now hold on Misato that is completely dif." She was soon cut off when Misato hung up.  
  
"There that should cover everything. Shall we get going?" She said in a completely oblivious voice.  
  
"You've got to be kidding to make all these arbitrary decisions. Who do you think you are! Besides Why do I have to live with you?"  
  
"Well you shut up all ready you should feel honored to be living with me. Beside isn't it every kids dream to live with someone as beautiful as me? And what part of "Commanding Officer" don't you understand?" She said in a icy dangerous tone as she glare at Shinji almost as if she was looking right through him.  
  
"Those eyes of hers they paralyzed he completely." Shinji thought to himself as he was dragged off by Misato.  
  
*** Misato's car ***  
  
"Come on Shinji!" She said as she exited the car.  
  
As they pulled up to the side of the road. On the side of that road what metal guard rail. As he walked up to where Misato was he commented. "What is so special about this place?"  
  
"Just wait Shinji patience is a virtue now." She said she looked at her watch. "OK three, two, one, now." She said while counted off the numbers with her hand. As she said this buildings start to raise from the bottom up. "Look Shinji this is Tyoko-3 the city know as one of the three "Anti-angel Siege Fortress" this is our city. The city that you defended."  
  
"You make seem like I did something heroic. All I did was sit in the Eva that's all, and it wasn't for something selfless like save humanity. " Shinji said in a sad tone.  
  
"Well Shinji for what ever reason you did good and you saved everyone here in the city, and you really should have more confidence in yourself." She said as she notice that he was in tears. "What's wrong Shinji?"  
  
"It's just I wanted to hear those words from him." He said as he remember that his father didn't even acknowledge him. While Misato hugged him with one arm as they watched the city finish it's ascension.  
  
Poll  
  
Ritsuko 59  
  
Misato 57  
  
Asuka 50  
  
Rei 54  
  
Maya 56  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 45  
  
Rit & Maya 40  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 24  
  
saber marionette j 19  
  
Eva theme 21 


	8. Chapter 8

*** ???? ***  
  
"Well Ikari what do you have to say for yourself!" Said the man at the head of table.  
  
"Yes tell all us how you neglected to mention the strange phenomena that appeared during Sachiel's and Shamshel's attack." The man seated to the right of the head.  
  
"I felt there was no need to inform you, because it has made little difference to the plan." He said as he held his hands at the bridge of his nose to hide his face.  
  
"Ikari this is information that we needed to know. Due to the fact that what Seele's Dead Sea Scroll's. Everything that was to be, has not!" The man on the far end said.  
  
"That is true, but the outcome was the same never the less. There is nothing to worry about nothing will stop the Instumentaity Project." Gendo said as he thought on how did Seele got this information on that strange phenomena.  
  
"See to it that nothing will hinder our goals Ikari. The rest of this meeting is of no concern to you." The head said as the stopped the meeting.  
  
"There must be a spy but who?" Gendo said to himself as he sat in the darkened room.  
  
*** Nerv temp HQ ***  
  
The has nearly been a few months since his arrival to Nerv. Soon the pilot Shinji Ikari ,also known as the third child, found himself living at Tyoko-3. Due to his up bringing as child he only found comfort by living alone, and would have still be doing so if it weren't for Misato' rash thinking.  
  
Captain Misato Katsuragi she is the operations chief of Nerv. Also she is now the guardian of the third child. Since living with the third child her relationship with has changed from that of a guardian/friend to a more of personal relations. Meaning as a surrogate family if you will. Much to the disapproval of her supervisors Dr. Akagi, and Major Saotome. Due to her carouser and slobish reputation on her off hours, many had feared for the third's well being. But till this day nothing has changed, it would seem the child adjusted to the captain's life style at her apartment. Lets now see what happens as Misato approach the doctor.  
  
"So did you find anything useful from Mr. Enemy here?" She asked the doctor as she leaned off to the side of the wall.  
  
"Well in a way yes have a look." The doctor said as she move to show Misato the monitor.  
  
"OK so what does "601" mean?"  
  
"Well in the code for insoluble."  
  
"So then in other words you don't have a clue?" She asked the doctor as she caught a glimpse of Shinji staring at something.  
  
"Yes well we did found out that the angel's individual wave form resembles the human genome. Oddly enough the match was 99.89%" The doctor said as she turned around to face Misato while sipped the coffee in her hand.  
  
"Isn't that the percentage of the Eva's?"  
  
*** Shinji's POV ***  
  
"Man why is it I always hide when father is around." He thought as he saw his father walked up to the piece of the angel's core. While watching he noticed that his father was accompanied by Fuyusuki and Saotome.  
  
As he saw the man who helped him gain some control over his fears. All he could do was remember when he ask Misato about him, and all she said was that he was a great person. Only one thing was echoed in his mind however.  
  
"He is a person that is really trustworthy and if you are ever in need he is always willing to help too. he just has this aura about him that just makes you can't help but like." She said as she finished the beer in her hand before going back for more.  
  
"Then why is a man like him working so close to my father?" He thought this as he also saw his father's hands until a hand scared him back into reality.  
  
*** End ***  
  
"Hey Shinji what are you staring at?" She as she grabbed his shoulders scaring him. Forcing him to grip the pole he was leaning on tightly.  
  
"Geez don't do that Misato!" As he caught his breath slowly.  
  
"Staring at your dad I see, pretty hard too." She said in a teasing voice.  
  
"It isn't like that Misato. It just I was wondering how he got his hand burnt that's all." He said as he notice Ritsuko now dressed in casual clothes approached.  
  
"I can tell you Shinji but the commander shouldn't be the only one you see." She said as she said how he got his burns.  
  
*** Nerv HQ 32 day ago ***  
  
"Pulse back flow central nerve element is starting rejection" Maya announced with concern.  
  
"Cut all the power to circuits 6 hurry!" Ritsuko ordered as they all watched the Eva-00break the restrains.  
  
"The signal is begin rejected! It isn't working!" Maya said as she typed as fast as she could.  
  
"Let me try." Ranma said as he started to type with one hand at a sped that rivaled Ritsuko's speed.  
  
"Wow what speed!" Maya thought to herself as she watched the major typed.  
  
"Damn it! It is completely out of control! We will have to abort the activation!" He said as he watched Ritsuko pulled the emergency lever.  
  
As the main power was severed. It continued it rampage as hit started to punch at the viewing window. Causing the glass to shatter as hit continued until it would stop when the back up-power finished.  
  
"Oh God no the auto-ejection is activating!" Maya yelled in horror.  
  
"Rei!" Was screamed by the commander as well as Ritsuko and Ranma.  
  
"Wire cage! Special backelite hurry!" Yelled Ritsuko as the commander left the door while Ranma jumped through the window were the glass had shattered.  
  
"Ranma!" She blurted out completely forgetting to call him is rank instead.  
  
As Ranma and Gendo approach the heated entry plug. They both yelled in pain as they gripped the latch. And turned it open while Gendo's glasses dropped. Once open Ranma lifted Rei out of the entry plug and helped her out.  
  
"Rei are you all right!" Gendo said as he looked at blue haired girl while blood fell from the side of her head.  
  
"Yes sir." She said as she leaned on Ranma for support.  
  
"Commander I will take her to get her check out!" He said and lifted her up to take her to the gurney that waited in the hall.  
  
"Major do that. One other thing from this day forth I place you in charge of taking care of her is that understood." Gendo said as the medic bandage his hands. While his thoughts were. "He can still influence Ritsuko who still avoids all my advanced. I can use this by placing Rei to keep an eye on them both should she go to his apartment."  
  
After placing Rei on the gurney, he left completely ignoring the medic. As the medic gave up as saw the blonde doctor run after him. As she ran as fast as she could she found Ranma entered the restroom. At first she was hesitated but in this case it was an emergency.  
  
"Ranma you should have left the medic check you out! You could be hurt!" Ritsuko yell at the pigtailed major who merely washed his has as if nothing happened. "Oh at least let me check your hands!" Her speech die out as she looked at as pair of unharmed hands. "But I saw you! You grabbed the super heated hatch so how is it that you are not hurt?"  
  
"Simple I guess I just thought of the hatch was cold instead?" Ranma lied not telling her the real reason was his angel abilities. "Remember I am a martial artist too so it isn't impossible." He left with Ritsuko out of the restroom. While the stink hand washed down the burned skin he had shed.  
  
*** present time ***  
  
"Wow Ranma I mean Saotome-san must be a great martial artist." Shinji said amazed at the feet he had done also as he thought of what his father had done.  
  
"Yes even I myself am baffled at how he did that, but don't call him Saotome-san he tends to get uptight about it. So just call him Ranma." Ritsuko said as she smiled at the third child. As they all left the temp HQ to there homes.  
  
"Say Ritsuko how about coming over for dinner my treat!" Misato said happily to the doctor who somehow said yes.  
  
*** Misato & Shinji apartment ***  
  
"Yuck! You still eat this instant stuff!" She as she looked at the now slightly drunken Misato.  
  
"Hey come on you are the guest so you got no right to complain." She said while Shinji served them the sludge that was claim to be food.  
  
"Well everyone bottoms up as everyone took a bite." Only Misato continued eating while everyone tried to swallow the stuff.  
  
"Misato you cooked right?"  
  
"Yeah how can you tell?" She said as she was still chowing down the stuff like nothing.  
  
"Of course!" She said while she thought of all the horrors she went through back in collage. While a noise from the other room sounded. "You still can't cook at all Misato. You got that! I am surprised that pet penguin of yours is still alive. I knew I should have visited Ranma instead since he invited me and Maya."  
  
"Why I bet he can't even cook!" Misato said while she asked for seconds.  
  
*** Ranma & Rei apartment ***  
  
"I guess Ritsuko isn't coming anyone for seconds?" He said as he saw two plate were shoved in his face while he sweat dropped. "At least Rei is eating a little more just as I had advised her too since she is a vegetarian." He thought as he served everyone.  
  
*** Misato & Shinji Apartment ***  
  
"I envy you Maya if you went to eat at Ranma's!" She said as she thought of what Ranma probably cook.  
  
"You do know Shinji Pen-Pen is stuck here, but you can always move you know. Just some friendly advice." She said as she sat there.  
  
"Come on Ritsuko he just got his permanent Nerv ID. He would have to go through all that red tape." She said as she took another swig of beer.  
  
"Oh that reminds me Shinji can you give this to Rei. Since I came here I can't give it to her she will need it to get in tomorrow." She said as she handed him the card.  
  
"Sure ok." He said as he was looking at her picture on the photo.  
  
"Not thinking of any naughty thoughts are you Shinji?" Misato teased Shinji as he got all flustered. "Oh come on Shinji I am just teasing you, but now you have an excuse for stopping at Rei's."  
  
"Careful though even if Ranma is at times heavy sleeper." Ritsuko added as she too was teasing him.  
  
"Oh stop that it is nothing like that!" He said in a huff as he left the two women.  
  
"I think I embarrassed him." She chuckled while she opened a new can to drink. "He just look so cute when he goes all ballistic like that."  
  
"Yeah reminds me of you Misato." She said laughing as she started gagging on her beer when she hear her comment. "Maybe it's not a big lost after all. Seeing you like this is priceless!" She laughed as her former collage roommate inched her way to strangle the laughing doctor.  
  
Poll  
  
Ritsuko 64  
  
Misato 62  
  
Asuka 59  
  
Rei 63  
  
Maya 60  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 49  
  
Rit & Maya 52  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 30  
  
saber marionette j 22  
  
Eva theme 27  
  
( Just a note if you have not figured out I got some of the story from reading the manga ) 


	9. Chapter 9

*** school 1 day ago ***  
  
It was an ordinary day at school. The time was during the middle of the day. Shinji's class was having P.E. outside. The girl were having swimming while the boys were playing basketball. As Shinji was sitting done there he was next to Kensuke Aida.  
  
Kensuke is one of Shinji's friends at school and is a military expert. Also he loves camping, looking at all sorts of military stuff, and is always seen caring a video camera by his side. He also has an obsession to a Eva pilot and is also very enthusiastic about the battles with angels.  
  
"Hey Shinji what are you looking at?" HE said as he noticed that the Eva pilot was not looking at the game.  
  
"Hey Kensuke what is the big shot looking at?" This came from one known as Toji Susuhara.  
  
He is also one of Shinji's friends. Though at there first encounter was not to friendly. Due to his sister was hurt in the first Eva battle, and has been in the hospital for sometime now. Toji has been seen at the hospital to check up on her. As a form of pay-back pay for what he considered was Shinji's fault he hit the Eva pilot for what happened to his sister, but later apologized to him. Because his sister insisted that she was saved by Shinji.  
  
"Hm let see who are you looking at?" As he sat right next to him while he closed an eye to see who caught Shinji's eye. "Is it Horaki?" Not seeing any response he continued. "Oh I see you looking at Ayanami figure you go for the sullen ones."  
  
Shinji said nothing until he saw Rei was now staring right back at him. Seeing this he put his two fingers in Toji's nose and forced him to move like a puppet.  
  
*** swimming pool ***  
  
"Why did Ikari do that?" Rei thought as she watched the scene play out.  
  
"Hah hah look at Toji's face!" One of the girls yelled out.  
  
"Hah hah Check it out I didn't think Shinji had it in him!" Another girl said soon everyone was laughing at the scene except Shinji's target.  
  
"Did he do that to make everyone laugh I don't understand this." Rei thought as she stood up to go and change back to her school fuku.  
  
*** basketball courts ***  
  
"She did even laugh? Is she some kid of robot?" Shinji thought while ignoring Toji.  
  
"Ikari! What the hell were you thinking making me look like a fool! Listen to me when I am talking to you!" As he was ready to beat up Shinji for his disgrace.  
  
"Consider us even now Toji remember when you punched me." He said laughing as he saw Toji facefaulted to the ground.  
  
*** present time ***  
  
Shinji was doing what Ritsuko had asked him to do. He was delivering Rei her Nerv ID. As he was continuing his walk down the corridor he pass a women leaving her apartment. As he walked right up to the door that read "Ranma Saotome & Rei Ayanami" he pushed the door bell twice. Nothing happened this time he decided to knock on the door. As he was about to the door creaked open.  
  
Seeing that the door opened he walked in the room. He marveled at how the place was kept. By the entrance to the apartment was a shoe rack. A Shinji placed his shoes he caught sight of several picture frames. The first one had on there a picture of Ranma, Ritsuko, Misato, and a man he had never seen before. They were all smiling while Ranma and Ritsuko appeared to be snuggling closer to each other.  
  
The one right next to it was one that showed a older women. She had her hair short and it was red too. She also had on a flower and butterfly pattern kimono and was smiling happily with a baby in hands.  
  
"That must be his mother." Shinji thought to himself as he looked at the others.  
  
When he was done he walked further down the small hall. To his surprise there he was at the entrance to the living room part of the apartment. The room was kept clean and was fill with life on the far corner was a couple of plants that rested by the glass door. On the opposite side of the room was a small sofa facing the television set. Between them was a small table.  
  
As he walked across the room to the kitchen he spotted the hall. This one lead to the bathroom and the bedrooms. As he walked he passed by the bathroom. Then came to a stop as he found the door that read "Ayanami." As he entered the room he was shocked.  
  
There was a simple room. It had a desk, a neatly made bed, and a large closet. Also there was a dresser. As he entered the dresser caught his eye. On it was a pair off broken glasses and also there was a button.  
  
"Are these Rei's?" He thought as he put them on to try them out. He soon discovered that they were his father's. then he wondered if the bottom was his as well. Until a noise came from behind him.  
  
There right in front of him now was Rei. She only had on her body was a towel and she had a scowl look on her face. As she walked to the startled Shinji to only remove the glasses that he had in his possession. As she grabbed them Shinji was scared and tried to make a break for it, but he soon got caught on one or the dresser drawers and fell on Rei. They stayed motionless as they stared into each others eyes while he wondered what was the strange feeling he was have from his hands. As he gazed at Rei's red eyes he remembered that the major had red eyes too and would had continues this thought. Until Rei broke the silence.  
  
"Will you get off." She said in a emotionless tone.  
  
That was hen he noticed that he had one of Rei's breast in one of his hands. That explained the weird feeling he got from his when he tried to move earlier. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was holding in one of his hands one of Rei's firm breast. He scrambled out of her room. Leaving her as she stood up to get dressed. While he ran blindly he bumped into something that felt like a wall. When he looked up his eyes bulged out as he saw what he had bumped into. It was the other occupant of the apartment. There stood Ranma towering over the fallen Shinji. With an eyebrow raised he spoke.  
  
"What's the matter Shinji where is the fire?" He asked as he helped Shinji up off the floor.  
  
"I came here to give Rei. I mean Ayanami here ID." Shinji said as he blurted out the rest.  
  
"Oh OK well she is right behind you." Ranma said as he pointed to the now dress Rei.  
  
"Yes." She said to Shinji as he waited for him to response to her.  
  
"I was asked to give you your card." He said as he gave it to her shackingly. Which she took and said nothing to him.  
  
"You know Rei it is polite to say "thank you" to someone." Ranma said as she passed him.  
  
"Thank you, Ikari." She said as she walked out off the hall.  
  
"Well need a ride Shinji?" He said after he sighed.  
  
"No I don't want to impose on you." He said as he looked down on the ground "Besides I think she is mad at me."  
  
"Nonsense she isn't mad at you she is just like that a times. I think she is just shy that's all. And it is no trouble to me to take you too come on she is waiting for us." HE said as he pushed Shinji in front off him to leave the apartment."  
  
*** NERV HQ ***  
  
"Today we are going to start the reactivation test." Ritsuko announce to the entire group.  
  
While Ranma watched the test go from the side windows instead. Because something else was on his mind.  
  
*** earlier that day at ???? ***  
  
"How dare you Lillim no Halfling order us here." Said one of the angels  
  
"I made you come because I feel we should stop this fighting Sachiel's and Shamshel's lives are already gone. Must we continue this cycle of blood shed!" Ranma yelled out to the vase empty space because they did take a form in his presence.  
  
"No we will crush these Lillim for what they did to Adam." Said enraged another angel.  
  
"Yes you should hate the Lillim as well since you are part angel. Halfling" Said the first angel as he said it as if he was sicken by Ranma's presence.  
  
"Can't you fools see that the Eva's have already taken two more angels down to the list. Must we add more to that list." Ranma said pleading with the angel this time.  
  
"You have wasted our time long enough Halfling. But know this you have no place in the world. And fate will always crush those that don't belong. I wonder what your Lillim friend will think off you when they find out of your origins." Laughed the angels as the left him in the darkness.  
  
"Adam I feel like I am failing you. Your brothers want this war to continue." Ranma mumbled to himself as he felt a pair of hands embraced him from behind. "Hello Arael."  
  
"Hello Ranma I see it would seem they were less then willing." She said Ranma made the darkness go away, and brought the beautiful meadow again.  
  
"Yes but what they said was true and I know it too. If everyone knew what I was I would be killed. It is kind of funny I am a being hated by angels and humans. So where do I belong?" He said as he and Arael sat on the ground.  
  
"That is simple Ranma. You know once the world is merged with the other willing angels. The line that separates us will be gone. Human and angel will not be able to tell each other apart. It will be a world filled with humans and angels mixed together and living out there lives to the end of time."  
  
"Yeah but the way it is going the only ones that are willing are you and Israfel. Tabris already has a Halfling body. Only three angels are willing to coexist."  
  
"Just give them time Ranma maybe they will see. Also can you change to your true form please. I think you look better." Arael said as she notice that he was still in his older form.  
  
"Heh heh sorry I get kind of use to it because to the rest of the world I am suppose to look like this. Is this better?" He said as he changed.  
  
Now gone was the older Ranma. Where he sat now was a younger Ranma with red eyes. The most noticeable fact was that he looked about Shinji's age.  
  
"Yes much you look cuter like this." Arael said as she hugged Ranma and matched his appearance.  
  
"Yeah thanks to Adams piece merging with me I age slower." Ranma commented as he was being held by Arael. "Well I better get going Arael sorry but I have to get Rei back to the Nerv HQ."  
  
"Leaving me for another women again Ranma?" She said in a joking tone to hide her displeasure.  
  
"Come on she is just a kid you know."  
  
"But you and her are psychically the same age." she said as she watch he facefaulted to the ground. "Just kidding Ranma-chan bye!" She said as she left.  
  
"Did she say Ranma-chan? Nayh I starting to hear thing." As he took his older appearance and left.  
  
Poll  
  
Ritsuko 67  
  
Misato 65  
  
Asuka 62  
  
Rei 67  
  
Maya 64  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 51  
  
Rit & Maya 52  
  
Rit\Arael & ( Mis, Maya, Rei or etc.)  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 30  
  
saber marionette j 22  
  
Eva theme 27 


	10. Chapter 10

*** Nerv HQ ***  
  
"Ikari, they just picked up an unidentified object. It may be the fifth angel." Fuyusuki said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"We will stop the reactivation of Eva-00." Gendo ordered as he looked to where Shinji was and said. "Well what are you waiting for."  
  
Shinji stood there and said nothing as he left the only thing that was on his mind was. "He doesn't even wish me good luck. Here I am going to battle we I can die and he does even say any words of encouragement. While he exited the room he walked down the but was soon stopped by someone.  
  
"Hey Shinji good luck." Said the voice that came from behind him. As Shinji turned to see who was wishing him good luck. He felt happy to see who it was it was Ranma.  
  
"Thank you Ranma." For some strange reason he felt happy when he heard someone had done what he had hoped to hear.  
  
As Ranma watched the form of Shinji leave to the loading cages. As he started to turn he found Rei standing were his back was turned to. As he looked right back at her he notice the blue hair girl had a questioned look on her face.  
  
"Yes Rei what is it?" He said smiling to the young girl.  
  
"Ranma why did you wish Ikari good luck?" She asked as she looked up to gaze to his eyes.  
  
"Well you see you should always try to make who ever goes into battle less tense. Sometimes it helps just to hear a kind word or two of encouragement." He said as he looked back at the girl.  
  
"I see. Is that also why you told me to be careful at the first activation test? To make me more at ease?"  
  
"Well that is true but also just like Shinji Ikari you are also a close personal friend of mine. I care very much for your well being to you know."  
  
"I believe I understand now thank you, Ranma for being my friend." She said as for the first time she smiled back at Ranma with she thought of all the strange emotions that she was feeling. "Why does knowing that he is a friend makes me happy and sad. Am I expecting more then just friendship?"  
  
"Come on Rei lets go to the command center." Ranma said as he and the girl with blue hair walked next to him still in shock at how cute she was. "She sure looked cute when she smiled. Ah what am I saying she is just a kid, but I am a kid to not psychically right now but I am. Ah it is what Arael said that has got me all confused." He thought as he walked with her. While walking she took quick glazes at him. When he did a look at her she stopped while she thought. "What is this feeling? Am I blushing? Why am I blushing?" While Ranma though to himself "Man why am I acting like this!"  
  
*** Nerv Command Center ***  
  
As Ranma who was accompanied by Rei entered the center. He got a glimpse of what the angel looked like. As he saw what it look like he began to wonder why Ramiel chose a form that a giant size cube.  
  
"Oh well time to see what is on your minds Ramiel." Ranma thought as he began to link up to the fifth angel. Oddly enough it did seem to work. "What is going on here I should be able to link up to any angel I want unless!"  
  
"Sir we are pick up that strange phenomena again!" Hyuuga yelled out to the commander.  
  
"Track it down and analyze it quickly." The commander said in a emotionless voice from where he sat.  
  
"Cleverly play Ramiel but I won't get caught so soon in the game." He thought to himself as he stopped his attempt to link up with the angel.  
  
"Sir we lost it!" Hyuuga said in a deflated tone.  
  
"Damn it! Fine then change to first priority launch the Eva." The commander said this time oddly with a hint off frustration.  
  
"OK Launch Eva-01!" Misato yelled out the order.  
  
"The target is generating a heat source!" Maya yelled out.  
  
"Is it detecting the Eva!" Misato thought then yelled out. "Shinji look out!"  
  
The warning that was received was to late. The entire command center was filled with the screaming of a boy. The boy known as Shinji as he left the impact of the angels energy beam hint the Eva. Though all of the nerve links that aided him to move and operate the Eva.  
  
"Pull him back down hurry!" Ritsuko yelled out. "What is the status of the pilot?"  
  
As the Eva began its decent down. They gave Shinji a heart massage. Once the Eva-01 was loaded back into the cage. They ejected the entry plug. And loaded the pilot to the medic's gurney.  
  
*** Nerv HQ ***  
  
"OK we got here an enemy that can detect any attack." Misato said to herself.  
  
"The angel will is perfect in both defense and offense how can we beat it?" Maya asked as she put her two cents in.  
  
"Nothing is perfect. I suggest the we fight power with power." Ranma added to the meeting.  
  
"And how do wish to accomplish this Major?" The commander said from his end of the table.  
  
"Simple we fight with our particle beam rifle."  
  
"The one we have can only hold half of what angel put for defense. So how?" The commander said sounding impatient.  
  
"Well then we will just have to BARROW one won't we."  
  
"Hey that's right we can use the proto-type!" Misato said as she figured out what Ranma was planning.  
  
"And where will we get the power source?" The commander said in a emotionless tone.  
  
"Why the entire nation of Japan of course!" Misato said sounding with pride as if she thought of it while the commander said he approved of the course of action.  
  
Meanwhile back at the recovery room Shinji had awoken from his sleep. As he awoke he was shocked to find he wasn't alone. The blue haired girl was standing right net to him along with a meal.  
  
"Pilot Ikari I have been sent to brief you on the time tables of the operation." All Shinji could do was listen to her as she talked to Shinji. He couldn't believe what he had heard that they wanted him to pilot it again.  
  
"I have to do it again?"  
  
"If you don't do it I can always as Dr. Akagi to change it back to the setting for me." She said in a emotionless voice. That was when she saw him give her a harden look. "This is your new suite and a meal has been provided, please eat the meal." She said before leaving the room.  
  
*** Nerv Outpost ***  
  
Soon Shinji found himself sitting by his Eva-01. Also he was accompanied by Rei who was by her Eva-00. The operation stated that she would be equipped with a piece of a shuttle that had an ultra- electromagnetic coating. She was to use this to shield the energy beam that the target would fire, but it would only hold for about seventeen seconds. While Shinji would be the gunner using the proto-type beam rifle. This operation would start at o hundred hours. As the time drew nearer the two pilots where quiet until Shinji broke the silence.  
  
"You know this might be our last day alive." Shinji said while made the comment still starring at the black blanket that covered the city.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Rei asked as she too stared at the nothingness.  
  
"I don't understand it how can you be so clam? I mean with everything that happened to you during the first activation. Don't you feel scared at all, and why do you pilot still?"  
  
"Because it is my link." She said calmly.  
  
"To my father?" Shinji asked as he stared at her.  
  
"Yes and to another as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one that is my guardian. He make me feel different inside. I feel that I have more meaning in my life. I also feel a strange connection to him."  
  
"You mean Ranma?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I know what you mean. Misato said on one of her drunken states that she had and still had a crush on him. I think he just makes everything seem so different. Like he somehow feel special."  
  
"You see it too. The kindness in his heart. That is what makes me also pilot the Eva-00. He told me one many occasions that I am special."  
  
"You like Ranma allot huh Rei?"  
  
"It is time." She said ignoring his question but before they were both in the Eva she spoke again. "Ikari good luck. I will see to it that you won't die." She said before she entered the Eva.  
  
*** min. into the battle ***  
  
"Oh no he missed!" Ritsuko yelled out.  
  
"Hurry Shinji reload the circuit!" Misato yelled out  
  
"Shinji didn't miss for me to help." Ranma thought as he felt that Ramiel's barrier was gone.  
  
*** ???? ***  
  
"Well that wasn't very nice Ramiel. Trying to get me caught."  
  
"Damn you Halfling! How did that Lillim toy break my barrier! No matter I will destroy it."  
  
"No I won't let you!"  
  
"What is this how can there be so many of you!"  
  
Ramiel thought as he felt more then one presence there. All of them were the same it was the Halfling he hated. They were the same this confused the angel to no end as to how he gained such a power.  
  
"Just to let you know this is one of many powers that I have learned. Think about it as I send you to oblivion." Ranma yelled as all of the copies of himself attacked.  
  
*** Nerv outpost ***  
  
"Mam the target is not returning fire!" Maya announced.  
  
"This is great Shinji fire now is your chance!" Misato yelled out while she notice that Ranma was gone. With that Shinji fired the rifle hitting the target.  
  
"Yeah he did it!" Everyone was in an joyous cheer.  
  
"Say Ritsuko where did the major go to?"  
  
"I have no idea?" As she and Misato went to look for Ranma. And they did found him. He was sitting on the mountain side. Looking at the city. As they approached him he spoke. "It is beautiful isn't it."  
  
"What is?" Misato said as she and Ritsuko sat on the opposite sides of Ranma.  
  
"The stairs, the earth, and everything on it." He said as he leaned on his back to rest on the mountain.  
  
"Yeah you are right." Ritsuko said as she too did what Ranma did.  
  
"I find it comfortable out here too so quiet peace." Misato said as she adopted the same position.  
  
"Living in the city so much I almost forgot how beautiful it was." The rest of his statement never came. As was now Ranma Saotome the human pillow and heater. As he noticed the to women had content smiles as they snuggled up to him for warmth and slept there. "Great I know now what I will be dreaming of now." Ranma said to himself tried to figure out if it was a good thing, or not as he too feel asleep in the two women's arms.  
  
Poll  
  
Ritsuko 70  
  
Misato 68  
  
Asuka 65  
  
Rei 69  
  
Maya 66  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 51  
  
Rit & Maya 52  
  
Rit\Arael & ( Mis, Maya, Rei or etc.) 40  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 30  
  
saber marionette j 22  
  
Eva theme 27 


	11. Chapter 11

*** Cafe ***  
  
"Well say something you bastard!" Said a young and enraged Ritsuko.  
  
There sitting on the other side of the table was a man. He was wearing a red Chinese long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black pants. What was different from this set of clothes are several things. First the clothes were brand new. Second is this set of clothes had a promise to it.  
  
"Here Ritsuko read this." The man said finished writing on a piece of paper and folded it.  
  
"Oh sure I am going to read it after you just ignored me!" Ritsuko said in a huff, and completely missed that he didn't say Rit-chan.  
  
"I know you will and here." He said as stood up and placed a small jewelry box next to the note before he left.  
  
"This better be an explanation or you will regret it Ranma." She said to herself as she proceed to open the folded piece of paper. With that she on her mind she opened it and gasped at what she read and opened the jewelry box and with that she felt the urge to cry. With that she quickly turned and ran out after the man the left the cafe yelling his name.  
  
"Ranma!" Ritsuko yelled out as she shot out of her bed.  
  
"Damn it to hell and back! I keep having that dream." Ritsuko said to herself and turned her gaze to the clock on the wall. The clock that she was looking at was a classic "Felix the Cat" clock.  
  
"Great it not even five yet!" She said as she slid of her bed and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. Once out she walked out dressed in a robe with two little cat designs on it and proceed to walk to her personal computer.  
  
On the desk was just a few glass figures of cats and two sets of frames. The first one had a picture of two families on it. The two were standing in the back yard with the house in the background. The family on the right was hers and the family to the left was Ranma's. The second frame was one of her mother and her in her early school years.  
  
"Mother." Ritsuko said as she lifted the frame that contained the picture of her, and her mother. "How I miss you. We my not have gotten along very much, but the time we spend I treasure it."  
  
(Bing)  
  
Looking at the time she got up from her seat to get dressed. "Today I have to make a disaster at the "Jet Alone."  
  
*** elsewhere ***  
  
"Here you go PenPen." Shinji said as he slid of two fishes off a pan.  
  
After that he took his seat at the small table. In front of him was a plate that had two toast bread buttered with what else butter.  
  
"Hmm Misato is late. She is usually here about the time when me and PenPen eat our breakfast." Shinji thought to himself mildly worried. "I guess I better get the beer for her." He thought as he got up opened the refrigerator to get Misato her beer.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Oh hey Misato I got your be." The rest of what Shinji was going to say never came. The reason for this was the state his guardian was in. Here she was standing in front of him, but only he had expected to see her in her usual shorts and sleeveless shirt. Instead she was dress in black Nerv uniform which also cause PenPen to gape in shock.  
  
"You know Shinji if you leave your mouth like a fly could go in." Misato teased as she took one of Shinji's toast. "Well Shinji I will be back sometime tomorrow. So you are to report to the major after school OK. Bye bye." She said as she left both PenPen and Shinji in there state of shock.  
  
*** School ***  
  
"Man it is hard to believe that was Misato. She looked so professional. The only other time I have seen her neat was when she came here to the parent\teaher meeting." Shinji thought to himself as he sat on the roof for lunch.  
  
"Good afternoon Ikari."  
  
"Huh." Shinji said as he turned his gaze from his meal. There standing beside him was his blue haired classmate.  
  
"Oh hi Rei." Shinji said in a cheerful tone to great his fellow Eva pilot. "So what do you think of today's classes pretty boring if you ask me." Shinji said trying to make small talk with her.  
  
"Yes it would seem that way." Rei said as she took a seat next to Shinji. "Ikari."  
  
"Oh no please call me Shinji I mean we both are Eva pilot and I would like to think that we are friends." Shinji said quickly with a small blush.  
  
As Rei hear his proclamation of friendship she began to wonder. Did the pilot of Eva-01 consider her a friend. This thought brought back a conversation she had with her guardian not too long ago.  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
"So Rei tell how was your school day?" Ranma said from the kitchen as he prepared themselves dinner.  
  
"I had no problem today." Rei said as she walked to her room to set her things in it.  
  
"You know Rei I have been noticing that you don't like hang out with friends why is that?" Ranma asked as he entered the dinning area with a large tray to serve the food.  
  
"I do not have any." Rei answered as she took her seat across Ranma at the table.  
  
"What! Come on Rei everyone should have a friend and you should too." Ranma said as he served her more food then he usual.  
  
"Why?" Rei said as she looked at her plate which had more food then she was use to.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why should I have a friend. Also Why did you serve me more then I usually ask for?"  
  
"Oh!?" Ranma said as he contemplated on a answer to Rei's question "Well first off a growing kid like you needs more nourishment, and a lot more then what you have been getting. Secondly it would be fun you can't go thought life without one, other wise it would be pretty boring without one. So eat up!" Ranma said in a happy tone hoping that would end the twenty questions, and began to eat with Rei following too.  
  
*** end flashback ***  
  
"Shinji I was wondering earlier today Ranma told me that he would not be able pick us up. So would you please accompany me home?" Rei asked as she neatly finished her meal.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji muttered in mid-gulp.  
  
"We are friend are we not. Friend keep each other company right?" Rei asked in a curious tone also wondering if her assumption was wrong.  
  
"Yeah sure I will walk you home Rei." Shinji said as he finally understood what Rei said.  
  
"See you after school Ika... Shinji." She said as happy tone and graised another person a smile that very few people have seen. With she left Shinji to finish his meal.  
  
"Wow she looked so. So.  
  
"Beautiful or cute would be the word I use, but then again I am not into the sullen chicks."  
  
"Yeah I would too.(Blinks twice) Ahh!" Shinji said as he soon notice that he was not alone anymore, and turn to see owner of the voice the interrupted his thoughts. Not to his surprise it was Toji.  
  
"You were spying on me!" This was more of an accusation then a question.  
  
"Me? No way!" Toji yelled back at Shinji. "I came here to get some sleep, because Kensuke's dad called saying he was sick." He informed the young Ikari as he stretched. "Anyway Kensuke e-mailed during science class. He said he faked it, and when I asked why? He said he stayed up late trying to find out where that "jet alone" thing is suppose to be held at. You know I think he took his love with the military to a whole new level."  
  
"Yeah he is a little fond of it." Shinji said as wrapped the rest of his lunch up.  
  
" A little, come on. He's obsessed with it. They should put him in the loony bin or something." Toji said as he and Shinji walk to the door to leave the roof.  
  
(Ring)  
  
"So what class do we got right now?" Toji asked as he descended the stairs.  
  
"We have PE, and we better hurry or we will be late." Shinji said as he looked at his watch to see what time it was.  
  
"If we had PE today why were you eating on the roof!" Toji yelled at Shinji's running form.  
  
"I would have had enough time if you had not startled me." Shinji yelled back to Toji as they ran down the hallways. While narrowly missing the class representative Hikari Horaki, as she was entering the home economics room.  
  
*** after school ***  
  
"Umm Rei." Shinji spoke to break the cloud of silence that came around them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Rei I wanted to ask you something. It's about my father. What kind of person is he?" Shinji asked as he stopped in place.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Rei said as she continued her walk towards her destination.  
  
"She doesn't know I thought for sure she would. I mean I have seen her with almost all time." Shinji thought to himself as he to continued his walk.  
  
"Hey Rei why didn't Ranma picked us up anyway?" Shinji asked as he stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Ranma said he was going to have an old friend over for a visit." Rei said as she pushed the elevator's button to the floor she, and Ranma resided on.  
  
"Really? I hope we don't interrupt them or anything." Shinji mumbled just low enough for Rei to hear.  
  
" We will most likely won't. Ranma said his friend was an old training partner in the art." Rei said as she proceeded to the apartment.  
  
"The "art"? Oh you mean martial arts right?" Shinji said as they both came to stop at the apartment's door.  
  
"Yes please come in Shinji."  
  
(cameo next chapter)  
  
poll Ritsuko 81  
  
Misato 79  
  
Asuka 70  
  
Rei 74  
  
Maya 77  
  
mix  
  
Rit & Mis 55  
  
Rit & Maya 59  
  
Rit\Arael & ( Mis, Maya, Rei or etc.) 46  
  
Poll for theme  
  
tenchi muyo tv theme 39  
  
saber marionette j 31  
  
Eva theme 35 


	12. Chapter 12

"Umm Rei it looks like nobody is here?" Shinji said as he took as seat at the sofa. Indeed it was true there was nobody in the apartment at all. As Shinji sat one thing did caught his eyes.  
  
The object was a piece of garment. A hat to be exact. Not just any hat it was a red beret. It was on the table right next to a folder and a set of pictures. Out of curiosity Shinji's hand started to reach out for the pictures. His hand was a mere inches away when a voice called out to him.  
  
"Shinji are you OK?"  
  
"Huh, what is Rei?" Shinji said as he shook his head to get out of his trance.  
  
"I asked if you wished to report to Ranma in person. If not I would inform him you are here." Rei said as she look at him with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"No that is OK I will go with you." Shinji said as he stood up from the sofa.  
  
"So Rei do you know who his friend that is visiting?" Shinji asked as they walked out of the apartment. Also taking notice that Rei was no longer in her school fuku.  
  
The clothes that she was wearing was one that he thought he would never see her wear. She had on a white under shirt with red sleeve less shirt. Also she had on a pair of athletic shorts, and tennis shoes. To top it off she had on her head a red hat that she had on backwards. As Shinji saw all this many thought went through his mind, but unfortunately one thought did came out of his voice.  
  
"When Rei get these new clothes?"  
  
"I got them with Ranma. The last time I went with him to the mall to be precise." Rei said as she opened the door that was down the hall. Which happened to be the only why to get to the roof, since the elevator reached the level that Ranma's apartment was on.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud." Shinji said as he felt a wave of guilt hit him.  
  
"What for? For noticing that I had new clothes?" Rei said as stretched her arm out to open the door to reveal a small flight of stairs that lead to the roof.  
  
"No I didn't mean for you to hear that that's all." Shinji said as his head fell in shame. "She probably hate me for pointing that out." He thought as followed her.  
  
"Don't worry Shinji I am glad you noticed though." Rei said a tint of red formed on her cheeks before she continued. "Ranma said I should dress more casual then just wearing my school fuku. So I figured I should see how someone would react. So I decide to see what your reaction would be." Rei spoke as she stopped from opening the door.  
  
"Well if you ask me you look pretty cute in that outfit." Shinji said as he stuttered bit.  
  
"Thank you Shinji." Rei said as she turned around to face him , and she once again smiled at the young Ikari.  
  
"She really does look cute, and pretty when she smiles." Shinji thought to himself and would have put more thought into. Until a sound echoed from the door in front of them.  
  
(Boom)  
  
The door began to shake from the after shock.  
  
"What was that!" Shinji yelled out in worry.  
  
"I don't know!" Rei shouted back to Shinji until a thought crossed her mind. "Ranma is up there!" With that she opened the door. Well more like swung the door open to be precise.  
  
As the door was swung opened it revealed nothing , but a huge cloud of dust. The dust was everywhere. It was thick in the air, and as the moved it made the two young pilots cough. However the dust didn't stop the others sounds they had heard. It was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. By the sound it was pretty hard to cause it made both of them flinch. Once in a while they would see a blue light shine though the dense cloud of dust.  
  
To their relief or worry they both heard Ranma's voice. They also heard somebody else's voice which only add to both pilot's worry. The cloud started to clear, and as it clear it revealed two people.  
  
To left it revealed a male. The male in question had on lose black kung fu pants. With matching kung fu shoes. His upper torso had on a white sleeve less shirt. Both articles of clothing were ragged and beat which only could be deduce was the after effects of the battle that was taking place.  
  
To the right was the most shocking of all. When the dust had cleared it revealed that the person that Ranma was fighting was in fact a women. She was an average height women with blonde hair that was tied into two separate braided pigtails. The blonde female fighter was dressed in what Shinji and Rei assumed was a green one piece swimsuit.  
  
The woman just like Ranma was breathing heavily. "You know you could just give up mate. I would what to be an indirect cause of you going to the hospital." The woman said with a sly smirk as she was still in a fighting stance.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm getting old?" Ranma said as he also to a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm sorry old chum I didn't mean to imply it I had meant to say it out right." She said as she started to run towards him.  
  
As she started her run she caught a glimpse of the two kids that were watching. "Lets see how that like this." She thought as she began to pick up even more speed. With a blinding flash the blonde fighter was now right in front of Rei's guardian. In a position that cause the two kids two blush. She had her legs wrapped around the taller man head. With that done she then flipped him over, and made his body land on the floor. Then grabbed his two wrist to restrain him down while stratling him under her.  
  
"I say you have had enough. Now just give up like a good little boy." She said with a sly grin as she brought her face inches from his.  
  
"But why I thought this was your favorite position to be in?" Ranma blurted out loud as he matched her smirk with his own.  
  
"That maybe true. But we have an audience watching, and I don't think they are ready this level of "Sex Ed." just yet." She said as she got off of Ranma's body and helped him up to his feet.  
  
"Hello Rei, Shinji." Ranma stated as he looked right at them as he said their names. "Well I see you both came home on time today so how about we have some fun O.K.?" He said with a smile as finished dusting himself off.  
  
"Umm Ranma." Shinji said as he fidgeted a bit.  
  
"What is it Shinji?" Ranma asked as looked back with confusion.  
  
"I believe Shinji wishes to know who this is." Rei said as looked at the blonde. "Am ...am...I angry?" She thought as she finished speaking.  
  
"Oh." (Heh heh) "Sorry I forgot. Shinji Rei This is my friend Agent White." Ranma said as he gestured to the pigtailed blonde.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the names of the Children. But please just call me Cammy." She said as she extended her hand to shake their hands.  
  
***mins. later ***  
  
"Wow so you and Ranma worked together before at M I-5?" Shinji said as he was amazed at how interesting Ranma's life was.  
  
"Yeah but after well you know. Thing around there got boring so Ranma just up and left though I can't blame him." Cammy sighed as she continued to talk to the two Eva pilots.  
  
"So tell Rei how does it feel?" Cammy said with a mischievous grin as she looked back at Rei. "Is she jealous?" Cammy thought as wait for a response.  
  
"How does what feel?" Rei asked as she stared back the now formally dressed MI-5 agent.  
  
"Yep no doubt about it she is but who is it?" She thought as answered back. "Being the envy of woman that has met Ranma. You get to live in the same apartment with him. Hell I can't even begin to describe how many would want your head right about now if they knew." Cammy said as she chuckled at the thought  
  
Now Cammy I thought I told you not to tease her about it." Ranma said as he interrupted the conversion. "Now for some fun how about we all head to the mall."  
  
"But Ranma mall is beyond our limit distance from H.Q. while we are on standby." Rei stated as she knew that he new this fact.  
  
"Oh come on Rei." Cammy said and grabbed her hand. "This is every girls dream a male that is taking us to the mall come on lets go before they both realize their mistake." Cammy said as she and Rei were both gone leaving only a trail of smoke.  
  
"Umm Ranma what just happened?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Shinji let this be lesson number one. Never let a woman know that you are going to the mall you will be in a lot of pain and it will hurt a lot." Ranma said in a authoritative tone.  
  
"Hurt and pain how?" Shinji said in a worried tone.  
  
"Your wallet."(Sigh) "Living with Rei so long I forgot how woman act you mention malls, or shopping." Ranma thought to himself. "Well come on Shinji lets get it over with." Ranma said as he and Shinji began to leave the apartment both worried of the horrors of shopping with woman. Or to be more exact a woman who knows the deadly art of "separating the man from the money." 


	13. Chapter 13

"It's amazing is it!" Ranma commented as took another sip from his cup.  
  
"What is?" Asked the brown haired boy.  
  
"That women find sales everywhere they go. They just keep going and going." Ranma said as they both looked at the two others that took a seat at the table. "They probably put the "Energizer Bunny" to shape." Thought Ranma to himself.  
  
"Oh come on Ranma it's not so bad, and besides someone has to teach her how to shop. Lets face it Ranma you can't teach that to her this is a "girl thing"." Cammy said as she took a bite out of her meal.  
  
"Well at least you got what you wanted." Ranma smiled while he thought. "Yeah no matter how much I try to make it stop, but it still hurts the same when they shop boy it hurts like hell." As he took another bit out of his before speaking again. "How about you Rei did you get what you wanted?"  
  
"Yes I was able to acquire some more clothes for myself as well with Miss White's help." Rei said as she finished her meal.  
  
"That's good so I guess we are now ready to." Ranma started to say but was soon interrupted.  
  
"Oh no you don't Ranma. I know how had it is on you going shopping with me so I figure we save the best for last. You, and Shinji here can help us get some new swim suites. What do you say about that?" Cammy said as she winked at the young of the two males. She smile as she caught the slight blush the young Ikari's face, and also took note of the slight glare she was getting from the blue hair girl the was sitting next to her.  
  
"Well I guess that would make this a little better what do you say Shinji?" Ranma said as he too noted that Shinji had taken a red tint around his cheeks.  
  
"Uh um I .... I guess th ...that we could do that." Shinji said as looked back at the two women. The matured, and well developed blonde beauty, and the young, and silent beauty that went to school with. With that a large and very vivid image of the two women that had accompanied them started to come to him.  
  
"Well then it settled let's" Cammy said as she was stopped when a sound interrupted her speech. (ring ring)  
  
(Sigh) "Hold that thought O.K." Ranma said as he answer his cell. "This is Ranma and it better be good. What? No that won't be a problem. I will bring both ETA10 minutes." Ranma said as he hanged up his cell. "Sorry but we have to go you are need to pilot the Eva again Shinji, and Rei you will be on standby should anything happen let go. Sorry Cammy let take a rain check on that show O.K.?" Ranma said as they left the blonde Mi-5 agent with many shopping bags that belonged to her.  
  
(sigh) "I should have know this would happened, but now to deal this current crisis." She thought to herself as she saw two boys that would do just fine. She knew what had to be done, and what to do her path was set. "Oh boys could be a dear, and help me with these." She said as she knelt down to pick up some bags also leaning forward to reveal some cleavage to the hormone driven teens.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" the two said simultaneously not believing their luck that a beautiful foreign woman was there asking for their help.  
  
(giggle) "You two are too kind you both can call me Cammy, and may I know the names of my two knight in shinning armor?" Cammy said as she smile at the two gullible teens as they both fell for her charms.  
  
"I'm Aida, Kensuke." The speckled boy with a bow.  
  
"I'm Suzuhara, Touji." The boy wearing black and white stripped sweats.  
  
-----Nerv HQ -----

"Well there goes Hyuga, and Shinji." Ranma thought to himself as left the loading bay. Down the narrow hallways the pigtail wearing major walked. As he walked down to his destination, his office, he notice someone was waiting in front of his office door.  
  
The person that was waiting for Ranma was in fact Rei. As walked towards her she turned to face her guardian.  
  
"Ranma may I ask you a question?" Rei said in a tone that was not her. It was one filled with uncertainty.  
  
"Well I don't know you did just asked me one all ready." He smiled hoping to ease the tension, but not seeing the desired effect he continued. "Come on Rei of course you can let step into my office all right." he said as he walked past the door. As he continued he took his seat behind a desk that was kept clean and neat. It also had two picture frames on one side of the deck the other had a small plant.  
  
"Well Rei what do you have on your mind?" Ranma said as he business position while seated. "Um Rei what's wrong?"  
  
"S sorry Major Saotome." She spoke as a small blush came.  
  
"It must be pretty serious what is it?" Ranma said as began to worry.  
  
"Early today I had these strange feeling that I do not understand came to me." Rei stated to the older male that sat in front of her.  
  
"I see and these feelings that you had." Ranma said as he listen to the blue haired pilot.  
  
"While we were at the mall I had gotten them when Miss White continued her teasing with Ik..Shinji." Rei told her guardian in the hope that he would help. "I also got them when she started to tease you as well." Rei added mentally.  
  
"Well were you mad when she did that to Shinji?" Ranma asked already knowing the answer as she gave him a nod. "Did you feel that maybe you wished it was you doing what she was doing?" He smiled when she gave him a blush. "Well Rei what I could guess from what you told me you are. Well lets say interested in getting to know Shinji On a different level, than the one you both have right now."  
  
"You believe that I wish to seek a more intimate relationship with Shinji?" Rei stated with a blush returning to her cheeks.  
  
"Tell you what, knowing the type of person Shinji is. Why don't you ask him to take you out to get something to eat. And depending on how things go see where it take you two." Ranma said to the young girl that sat in front of his desk. "Who knows maybe this is a way to get them out of their shell once and for all." He thought to himself . "So what do you say about that Rei?"  
  
-----Hrs.later----------   
  
"Everything went almost according to plan." The short haired blonde said as she stood in front of the desk of the Commander.  
  
"I see her interference did not change the outcome this is good." Gendo stated as he sat in the darkened room.  
  
"Everything went as planned, please. You should be lucky that the actions that Katsuragi took didn't change the outcome." Stated the voice that just entered the commander's office.  
  
"That is true, but Misato's involvement only straightened the fact that we are best equipped to handle the angels." Ritsuko said to the man that entered.  
  
"Dr. Akagi is right the end result is still the same Major Saotome." Fuyutsuki spoke up as he stood on the commander's side.  
  
"Yeah I supposed you are right, but we have to be more careful and take into account that emotions are indeed a factor." Ranma Said as he too now stood in front of the desk. "Also we have to now take into account that Katsuragi may suspect that someone manufactured the recent event.  
  
"This is also true we wore lucky this time. So we need to be more caution when planning. However we will leave her be for now." Ikari said as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"So now to other business. When are we expected to receive Unit 02?" Ranma asked.  
  
"We should receive it in about two months assuming all the paper work goes through without any hold up." Ristsuko answered after looking the data she collected on the unit and pilot.  
  
"I see." Ranma said once he received his answer.  
  
"Their should be no hold up on the transfer, however should one arise both of you handle it. Understood?" Gendo said to the two in front of him. "Very well you are dismissed."  
  
"Fuyutsuki." Gendo said as the door to his office closed. "Have you got any leads on who is the leak."  
  
"None what so ever I'm afraid." The former professor stated to his one time student. "I will need more time I'm afraid."  
  
------------Nerv parking lot -------  
  
"Hey Ritsuko I was wondering could you do me a small favor?" Ranma said as he stopped walking to his car.  
  
"Why Ranma are you asking for help?" Smirked Ritsuko as she looked back at his with a coy smile.  
  
(heh heh) "Yeah I figure this would be a first, but I wanted you to." Ranma said as he leaned in, and whispered the rest to her.  
  
"You are not making joke are you?" Ritsuko said as she was now face to face with him.  
  
"No I am not you are the only one I could think of. I mean it's not like I know that many that could help me with this." Ranma said as he was scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Is that so. You are a rotten lair you know that." Ritsuko said as she started to walk away in disguest.  
  
"O.K. so I know a few that could help me." Ranma said as he watched her move to leave.  
  
"A few?"  
  
"O.K. I know allot you happy now. Anyway I wanted your help not theirs O.K.?" Ranma said as he moved to stop her from leaving.  
  
"O.K. I'll do it, but you owe me." She said as he entered her car. 


End file.
